How could I know? - Bumblebee fanfiction
by Arkhadios
Summary: In a Remnant where Faunus have lost the war and are treated as slaves, what happen when a human Blake meet a lion-faunus Yang? Bumblebee/Bumbleby, White Rose and an awful lot of LGBTQ ships I tend to like. Enjoy !
1. 1 - The so-cold place

Hi everyone! I'm sorry this fanfiction took so long to write, but I took time to review my old fanfictions, read many other like Forlorn (which I recommend by the way), improve my English and also… find a new scenario.

So… This fanfiction happen in a Remnant where the Faunus have lost the war, and are treated as slaves. But since that wasn't enough fun, I decided to reverse some of the parts… Just for you to know, Blake is human and Yang is a Faunus. For the remaining changes, you'll have to discover it with time!

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Blake's suitcase made no sound while landing on the thick snow near her black boots. Despite her white coat and pretty warm clothes, she was shaking in the strong blizzard that was raging in Mistral. She breathed deeply, exhaling a long trail of vapor that was quickly dispersed by the wind, and then made a step forward to knock on the Shnee's family manor door, trying to control her fear. She didn't know why she had accepted. Well, in fact she knew it was for Weiss. She felt compassion for the poor heiress, living almost alone in a house that big must be depressing! But still, Blake wondered who will open the door. Weiss? Her brother? A butler? Or…

She saw the last possibility in front of her as the giant white door was cracking open and a tall and strong women shape appeared to her. The woman in front of her was designed to fight, and as she wore an overflowing blond made, Blake was sure that she wasn't part of the Shnee family, but the next thing she noticed was the waving lion tail and the collar around her neck. Not a pretty, elegant and precious collar, a dog collar that marked her as a slave to the powerful family that lived here.

"So… you're going to come in, or to stay here in the snow as an ice sculpture?"

Blake shook her head, ripped off her inner thoughts by the calm and jaded voice that suddenly shattered the silence, and decided that even if she was expected, she should announce herself.

"Hi, I'm Blake Belladonna. Weiss is waiting for me"

"Of course miss Belladonna, we've been warned of you arrival. Please follow me, I will bring you to miss Shnee," the Faunus said mechanically.

Something was off about her, and maybe that's why Blake asked for her name. She seemed so… disillusioned but revengeful at the same time!

"My name has no importance, but if you really want to know it is Yang."

Once again, it wasn't her that was speaking. It felt like she was containing herself to speak with so much precautions. None of them spoke more as they were wandering around the halls, heading to the right part of the mansion as it seemed, and when they arrived to an ice-blue door similar to every other one in this disproportionate castle, the lion Faunus – Yang? – opened the door and called out for Weiss. The lonely heiress soon appeared behind the said door and welcomed Blake without a single look to the slave that was visibly waiting for new instruction or at least a permission to leave. Finally, after making sure Blake was alright, Weiss glanced at the blond girl without the slight compassion or consideration, and almost yelled at her.

"What are you waiting for? Go help your kind to clean the snow in the alleys!"

The lion bowed, her tail still waving behind her, and after a quick check, Blake quickly came to a conclusion: if she went in the snow in the butler's outfit she was wearing, she would at least get a cold, at worst die from the sickness.

"You have a coat at least?" she said without a second thought

And suddenly she was the center of a bewildered and shocked attention, wanting to disappear and slap herself at the same time. She wasn't used to the global racism toward the Faunus, as she wasn't that rich and most of all, as she wasn't used to Faunus inequality. That's what you get when you live in a lost village.

"Of course not! Why would it have a coat? It's an animal! It's lucky we give it something to wear!"

That of course, went from Weiss. No, from a shocked and disgusted Weiss. Immediately, Blake knew she had to justify herself if she didn't want to sleep with the Grimms tonight.

"I mean, you'll get a cold and die! Weiss, think logically, they're not objects!"

"No, they're animals!"

"That's the point," Blake argued, already knowing she had won. "They're animals, and animals can die! Now you, if you don't have a coat just take mine"

Second round of unbelieving looks, and Blake wondered if she had made a mistake. Probably. She sighed deeply, and before she could justify herself once again – or most likely, make more mistakes – the most directly concerned apologized.

"Please miss Belladonna, don't worry about me, I will be fine…"

"Just take it, I have plenty and you'll just give it back to me once washed. Stop questioning, take it as an order."

That was a lie, but no one needed to know, right? She checked quickly at Weiss, who just seemed bothered by her sudden interest to a dumb Faunus, but no that much worried about the rest, so she gave her coat to the lion Faunus, noticing by the way that the lion tail wasn't waving anymore, almost pressed against the strong slave's legs. She quickly gave back her attention to Weiss, not wanting her decision to be misunderstood, but the heiress wasn't even thinking of it anymore.

"I'm so glad you came! I was scared I had to spend my whole summer alone here… I'm so happy I met you!"

And with that, Blake knew why she was friendly with Weiss. Of course she was an heiress, pretentious and racist, but she was kind and innocent too. These simple sentences brought her back many years sooner, when her family rescued a little girl that was lost in the forest… And that girl of course was Weiss.

The little, white-haired girl is walking toward her, crying and sobbing almost quietly, as she was desperate. She calls out for her parents help, and run toward the lost kid, not really knowing what to she could do, searching desperately a way to comfort the skinny girl. Hopefully her mother arrived quickly and took the situation in charge, reassuring Blake that was panicked and taking care of the second girl that had passed out. A week or two passed, they learnt Weiss name and she learnt to have faith in them, and even if Blake's family could handle another member, they started seeking for her family. Kali, Blake's mother, had charged her daughter to learn anything she could from the white-haired stranger, and she did so by playing with her every now and then, treating her like her own sister. And one afternoon, the truth was revealed.

"I'm sorry Blake… I lied to you and your parents…"

"Don't worry about anything, I'm not angry! You can tell me whatever you want!" Blake said, knowing she was about to find out why this little girl arrived in a village so far from any other civilization

"I wasn't lost the day you found me… I ran away from my father. He wanted me to choose a husband so I could be the heiress, and I didn't want to so I ran…"

"Heiress?" Blake couldn't help but asked

"Oh no I've said too much! Plus I've bad-mouthed my father! He's going to kill me!"

The panic was raising in her voice, and Blake's first though was to hold and comfort her, the second one being verbal reassuring.

"Don't worry Weiss! You're safe here, your father isn't around and I won't tell anyone. But I'm sure he is worried sick about you… Don't you want him to know you're safe, at least?"

After a nod, Blake took Weiss' hand and dragged her in front of her parents, asking her temporary sister to say her family name so they could warn her father, and after less than an hour, a full convoy with bodyguards aroused to pick up the Shnee Dust Company's most precious heiress. Since then, they stayed friends.

"Blake? Are you even listening?"

It wasn't the little kid she had saved who was talking now, it was a young but decided and strong woman, and her voice dragged Blake back to present times.

"I was saying that a Faunus will show you your room, since it's late. Feel free to stay as long as you want!" the heiress said in a smile

The formulation was cold and haughty, but she saw the friendship beneath it, and she smiled back while thanking her friend. Weiss shook a tiny bell, and almost immediately another butler appeared at the door that Yang leaved a long time ago. It was a young woman, seemingly older than her and the heiress but still young, wearing an ice-blue maid uniform. Her eyes were hidden behind her white and black fringe, and Blake was quick to notice the three slots on each side of her neck and the dark dog collar slightly above. Another Faunus chained.

"Hi miss Belladonna, I'm Zaïa. Please follow me, I'll show you your quarters"

She turned without waiting, and Blake followed after a quick and polite goodnight toward Weiss. She didn't want to get lost in such a labyrinth! Ahead of her the young slave was walking calmly, counting every now and then for no apparent reason. Then she suddenly turned to the right, hitting violently the wall that was standing there, and landing on the ground, visibly disoriented, her hair in a total mess, allowing Blake to see her white eyes, blinded forever. Zaïa quickly stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her sleeves, and raised a terrified look – if that's accurate – to a still shocked Blake.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry miss, it happens all the time, I hope I didn't bother you!"

"No don't worry but… Are you okay? You hit the wall pretty hard!" Blake said flabbergasted by the Faunus' lack of self-concern

"Oh, no it's okay! I mean, I'm okay, that happen often so my head is pretty hard now. Would it be inappropriate to ask you to keep quiet about this, please?"

"I won't say anything, but you can just tell me the next turn so this won't happen again you know?"

"Oh… Um… I don't know, I'm supposed to know my way in here, I just keep losing count of my steps…"

"No worry, it's fine if you just say me where to turn next. Now, give me your hand so I can help you"

And for the first time since she arrived, Blake saw a smile above the collar. A huge smile with sharp-jagged, disproportionate teeth. No wonder what her Faunus heritage was now, even if Blake was unsure about the type of Faunus she was. She took the hand Zaïa was offering her, trying to hide the sudden discomfort she was feeling, and they made their way to a guest room she was assigned to. They both sat on the ice-blue blanket, and Blake realized it wasn't only the color that was cold. She took a deep breath and turned to face the woman at her right, even if it didn't make a difference for her, Blake wanted to make sure she wouldn't treat her differently. Their hand were separated since they sat, and she finally managed to suppress the uncomfortable feeling she got with her smile, so there was nothing disturbing her.

"Sorry for prying, but what kind of Faunus are you?" Blake asked without a second thought, the question roaming in her head since she saw the teeth.

"Oh I understand, that's not obvious… I'm a shark Faunus, miss. I've got the teeth, but also the gills. That's useful sometimes."

"I see," Blake replied, decided to know more about each person living in this house, "and what's your full name?"

"Zaïa Waddi River miss. It means light, blind and well… river." The slave was still on her guard, visibly not used to be that much of an interest. "If I may ask so… Why are you so interested in my person?"

"I want to know as much as I can on every person in this house"

"I'm not a person miss. I'm a Faunus, a slave. You shouldn't care about me."

"Listen Zaïa, I'm from a tiny village where Faunus and humans are the same, and even if I can't do anything for you right now, I intend to treat you as an equal as long as I stay here. And that start by asking you to stop calling me miss."

"I don't know if you should…"

"I do whatever I want, I'm not forced to be there. And I don't want to be racist and indifferent like any other person in here."

"Thanks mi… Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now, could you tell me more about the lion Faunus? Yang?"

She didn't know she had asked that. Why she had so much interest in this Faunus. Maybe because she always seemed to be at the edge of the rules in the house? Or maybe because something in her eyes felt different. Still, she was wondering about her. A tiny bell rang, and Blake knew she wouldn't have answers anymore.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Zaïa said, standing up quickly and going to the door. Just before exiting, she said "And for the last question I'm afraid you'll have to ask Yang in person"

The door closed, Blake laid down on the bed, and sighed. After a long flight, a brutal snowstorm and a cold arrival, she was dealing with frustration. She managed to stand up once more and to take a shower before returning to bed and finally, finally sleep.


	2. 1,5 - Not what you are waiting for

Sorry guys, I know this isn't what you were waiting for… But please don't leave. I'll keep this brief (if you get the reference)

So, about this fanfic. I'm nowhere near dropping it, I even wrote some chapters in advance, but for now chapter 2 (and maybe 3) are hard to write since I don't want them rushed nor annoying. I'd like to upload now the chapters I've already written, but first I have to set up some things.

Also, after a long arguing with myself, I finally decided that for now I'll only develop BumblebY friendship 'cause ya know, they just met and all. But don't worry, there will be BumblebY romance later. Probably shamelessly fluff BumblebY though x)

Oh and last thing, if I ever come to say that Yang is an "extroverted butterfly", the idea come from CalitaRael, the author of Forlorn. Just a little disclaimer.

Hope you don't mind waiting!


	3. 2 - Meet the Schnees

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, this chapter was quite difficult to write. Hopefully, the next chapters are already partially written, so you shouldn't have to wait too long. Hope you'll enjoy, guest answers at the bottom!

* * *

Blake stretched even before waking up, gathering the sheets around her in a kind of semi-sleep. Her slight nightgown wasn't designed for such a cold climate, and she shivered while finally slowly opening her eyes. And then, in less than a second, she found herself fully awoken with her back pressed on the wall as far from the door as she could, her eyes fixed on the intruder. The lion Faunus – no, she has a name: Yang – was standing at the door, staring back. Black and white maid outfit, a slight of orange, red lace on the chest, lavender amused eyes… She was the same as yesterday. No word was spoken for a moment, both looking at each other in an awkward silence when suddenly Blake found the strength to speak.

"Were you spying on me?"

Her own lack of anger surprised her. It was just a question, not an indignation.

"No Miss Belladonna, I was ordered to stay here until your awakening, so I could lead you to the dining room."

A small glimpse in her eyes was all Blake needed to doubt, but for now she decided to focus on another problem.

"Stop calling me miss," she sighed. "I'm not an aristocrat or anything! I'm just me, Blake"

"With all my respects, no one is 'just himself'. But that aside, would you denounce me if I spoke freely?"

"Of course not! I just told you that I wasn't an aristocrat! Speak as freely as you want!"

She saw the woman in front of her sigh, collapse slightly and then laugh.

"Great cuz' I'm fucking tired of this weird language."

WOW. That was unexpected. Well… when you think about it, it's logic. Still, first sentence and already swearing? Her shock was probably visible, since Yang was laughing even more.

"What? I'm not a princess! Ah gosh I missed this. So, I can call you just Blake huh? Great." She sighed once again. "I can't believe I will have to speak with so much caution in less than ten minutes because of this goddamn Ice Princess!"

They shared a look, then the now furious lion looked away and started to walk in circles, visibly both worried and angry. She muttered a bit, then looked at her once again.

"I trust you on this one right? Don't tattle on me. Now follow me, and please be careful around the heiress. Don't act like we're equal"

Blake was about to stand up when she realized something.

"Uh… I'm not properly dressed… could you please wait outside?"

She gathered more of the sheets around her, blushing slightly while realizing that someone she didn't know had watched her sleep. That particular someone face palmed herself before speaking between her fingers.

"I'm such an incompetent! Of course I'll wait outside. Sorry for prying, and don't worry you're pretty when asleep by the way."

Not daring to look at her once again, Yang got out quickly while Blake tried to re-start her brain. What did she just tell?

"Okay, now isn't the time, get dressed and stop thinking."

And she did so, replacing yesterday's outfit by a plain purple long-sleeved shirt and a black slim pant, before getting out of her room to find a placid lion butler that was waiting for her. They made their way through the corridors, and she noticed the ice-blue door of Weiss' bedroom, fully different of the other white planches. They pursued a little, just enough for Blake to be lost, and then arrived to another simple door that was exactly the same, which her guide opened without getting in the way – as a butler would do in fact.

"After you, miss Belladonna."

She was about to lecture her when she noticed the white ponytail in the doorframe, suddenly understanding Yang's overwhelming of politeness. She thanked the blondie with a nod - which was answered by a wink – before entering the room, taking in the surroundings. It was a classy living-room, quite big though ridiculously small in such house, with a white table and chairs. Weiss was seated at the closest edge, back turned to the door, but there was someone else in the room. Red and black outfit – dress maybe? – same hair color, rather small, really deep in thoughts and dipping a donut in her coffee. Blake coughed politely, so Weiss turned to welcome her.

"Good morning Blake! May I introduce –"

She never finished her sentence, as a distinct "PLOTCH!" stopped it. All eyes turned to the second guest that was staring in disbelief at the new intruders, her hand hovering her coffee without holding anything. Of course, her donut was now floating in the coffee, designed guilty for the disturbing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Weiss! I didn't know you invited someone else, and now I'm being such impolite!"

That came from the little girl in red, who was now standing and walking toward Blake, arm stretched in a handshake proposal.

"Please forgive me, I'm not used to aristocracy. I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

Blake shook her hand, feeling a smile urging on her lips, but she retained it for a few seconds.

"Blake Belladonna, it's a pleasure. May I tell you a secret?" She paused, waiting a nod from the girl to pursue: "I'm not used to this neither. I'm nothing less than aristocracy!"

She let out a soft chuckle, and she saw Weiss refraining hers while Yang faked a cough. Ruby blushed and finally gave up in a smile. They both went to sit, and Weiss took a sip of coffee before starting the discussion.

"Sorry for not warning you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Don't worry Weiss! My honor is probably lost somewhere, but at least I have a new friend, right… may I call you Blake?"

"Of course!" Blake shot a sight at the door, but Yang was long gone now. "So, how did you meet each other?"

"I was in Vale for a charity concert. I was supposed to sing there but – Do you want a new coffee Ruby?"

"Yes please"

A bell rang, another Faunus showed with twitching lynx ears, but she disappeared before Blake could see more, or even wonder how many Faunus were slaved in here.

"So, I was supposed to sing but I lost my way – don't even ask how, I don't know myself – and I ended in the middle of nowhere without anyone to help, except Ruby"

"Come on Weiss, it's not nowhere! It's Patch! It's a small town, I know, but I live there! Plus there would have been plenty of people to help if you weren't carrying that Shnee suitcase everywhere."

Blake upped an eyebrow, watching the tiny arguing between the heiress and the guest with slight amusement. Vale wasn't known for liking powerful heir nor racism. No wonder why no one would approach a Shnee Dust Company heiress.

"I couldn't leave it! Anyway, she came to me and we started to talk." Weiss awkward tone should have warned Blake.

"And it went on and on, we went to a café to be more comfortable. When she realized where she was, it was way too late to take another flight so she slept over in my apartment!"

Ruby's fun was obvious, as obvious as Weiss' embarrassment. They kept chatting, Blake told how she had found the heiress – skipping the most annoying moment much to Weiss' sake – and suddenly another door opened. How could there be all these door in a single house? A man entered, wearing a white tuxedo and for a second, Blake thought she was finally meeting mister Shnee. The next, she noticed the black and grey short hair, the deer horns and most of all, the dog collar. Dog collar wasn't just an expression since it was a thick, black leather collar with spikes and a chain. This guy might be well dressed, his condition was probably the worst. On the other side of the chain were a tall woman in heels. White bun, blue eyes, older version of Weiss, it was probably Winter. She was in a white combat uniform, almost like the soldiers guarding Mistral but slightly different. More… classy.

"Weiss Shnee, your presence is required in your father's office immediately. Some slaves will take care of your guests"

"This man is Ironwood. He was general in the Faunus war, now he is just my sister's slave. Sorry I've got to go" Weiss muttered as quietly as she could. She then spoke normally: "I'm coming"

The door slammed behind them, and both Blake and Ruby stared at each other not knowing what to do.

"What a shame, such a great leader being chained AND walked around like a puppy…" Ruby sighed.

"I'm glad you think that too! I was starting to feel like I was an alien in here."

"Me too!"

They both chuckled, sealing their newborn friendship by doing so.

"So," Ruby started again. "You didn't tell me where you're from."

"I'm from a small village, maybe even smaller than Patch." Blake's thoughts drifted to her home. "It stands in the middle of a Grimm-less forest, in the North-East of Vale. Not too far from here actually, if you can pass the cliffs and the sea."

"That seems lovely! And exactly the size of my native village, since I wasn't exactly born in Patch."

For the second time in less than an hour, Blake upped and eyebrow and Ruby seemed to notice.

"Yeah, my father lives in a small house pretty isolated from anywhere else…"

A shadow passed in her eyes, and Blake knew there was a pretty touchy subject underneath. Before she could add anything, a door opened quietly and Yang entered, followed by another slaved Faunus. Blake took a second to detail the second Faunus: a guy, butler outfit, tall, thin, purples eyes, black and purple hair and wolf tail. An awkward silence started to install, so Blake decided she will speak first.

"Hello! I don't think that I've met you. What's your name?"

Ruby was staring at her, slightly shocked by her lack of precautions, but that was nothing compared to the guy's dumbfounded face. He didn't answer, so instead Yang spoke.

"Please excuse him. His not totally trusting you, and we aren't in the safest place to speak right now." She was staring right at Ruby.

"Oh don't worry, Ruby shares my opinion on Faunus, right Ruby?" Blake turned to her brand new friend.

"Oh um, yeah of course!" She seemed snapped out of her thoughts.

"The name's Matt by the way." Once again, Yang spoke for the wolf.

The awkward silence came back. They were all staring at each other, quite unsure about what to say – except Matt who wouldn't say anything.

"Awkward uh? I would be lion if I'd say otherwise…" Yang winked

I took about half a second for everyone to realize.

"Was that…" Blake never finished her sentence

"Yeah a pun. A bad one, though usually they're purrfect. I cat help myself you know!"

The puns were so bad they could probably kill someone, but Yang's proud smirk was enough for everyone to laugh, even the quiet and reserved Matt muffled his laughter. But the fun didn't last long, as another door slammed open, revealing a young man with white hair: Weiss' brother. Ruby mumbled something like "does anyone knock before entering in this house?" while both Faunus went quiet. Wheatley glared at them with a colossal amount of haughtiness and despise, before spitting his hating words.

"Who brought you, peasants, in there?"

Blake felt his hate crawl on her skin, knowing that it was already reciprocated, and couldn't help but answered with dignity and calm.

"We're Weiss guests, and you being her brother doesn't give you the right to insult us." One good thing with being friend with an heiress is that you quickly learn how to act like royalty.

"Well since you're laughing casually with those disgusting errors…" His furious glare lasted only a second on both Faunus. "You're obviously peasants. Not to mention your… outfit."

"For what I see, the peasant here is you, since you don't seem to know that the highest debates are all centered on Faunus' freedom. Vacuo already forbid slaving, it's nearly the same in Vale and it's frowned upon in most Mistral. Atlas is the only kingdom that doesn't consider Faunus as humans, and since we're both from Vale…" Blake's anger was boiling under her calm and disdainful demeanor.

She leaned back in her seat, taking a sip of what remained of her tea while everyone else glared at her with their eyes wide open. They were some differences between the glares though: Yang was surprised but also amused and kind of ironic, Matt seemed to trust and respect her a little more, Ruby was nearly chuckling and Wheatley was about to explode.

"How dare you! The nerve of!" Weiss' little brother was at loss for words. "Ugh, I'm wasting my time talking to you peasant."

And with that, he took off. For a second or two, the silence remained full but suddenly Ruby let go of her laughter, soon followed by everyone in the room, Matt included. They talked a little more, and then the two Faunus showed them the rest of the house, a shy but promising friendship raising between the four of them.

* * *

Guest answers !

YNI1 : Thanks a lot, I'm really glad you like the story so far! And I guess your first question about Ruby is answered, since she appeared in this chapter… For Velvet, Sun & the other Faunus… well I wasn't planning to put them in the story at first, but I've thought of something where they could fit, so yeah, they'll appear eventually.

Once again, sorry for being late… I'll try to upload once a week but I can't be sure about it since I'm lazy and for now my Internet is quite capricious… I plan on making about 20 chapters, maybe more or maybe less, it will depend on my ideas. Also if you have an idea of what could happen, don't hesitate to comment it, and I'll see if it can fit. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	4. 3 - Confession and Promise

A week had passed since her arrival, a week rhythmed by Weiss frequent disappearing – she had sworn that her family did that only to keep her away from her friends – and by her meeting with the different Faunus of the house. They were five, six when counting Ironwood: Yang the fierce lion, Zaïa the shy shark, Quartz the calm snow leopard, Matt the friendly wolf and Triss. Triss was still a mystery to Blake, despite her growing friendship with everyone else. She was a lynx Faunus and a fierce and angry person, not much the talkative type. Not that any Faunus was the talkative type… Even if Blake felt like Yang was, but restrained herself out of fear. She had also learnt the purpose of the collar: it was almost entirely made of Fire Dust, ready to explode on a simple button press… It was also impossible to take off, since there were some cooling circuit running in it – preventing explosion – that would be cut if not properly unlocked by one of the Schnee's family key. Not to mention that it blocked the active part of the semblance… The perfect weapon to be obeyed. The cruelest method she had ever seen.

Those thoughts were roaming in Blake's mind as she was herself roaming the corridors without any idea of where she was actually going. She should probably have waited for Yang to bring her to the breakfast room, but she had thought she could do fine by herself. What a wonderful idea. She was about to abandon and ask anyone she'd cross for help, when she stepped on something she shouldn't have. Yang was hugging Ruby, and her lack of reaction was only explained by her closed eyes. Blake froze on foot, not knowing what to do. They were that close? Yang's whisper answered all of her questions.

"Please be careful sis'…"

Blake's mouth couldn't be opened more, but her shock didn't last long since the lion opened her eyes and quickly pulled out of the embrace while Ruby was turning to face the intruder.

"Oh crap. I think the cat's out of the bag, eh?" Yang's humor attempt fall flat. "Okay, Ruby, tell Matt that Blake's not feeling well and that she'll eat in her room. Now, you…" she turned to face Blake, which was gradually taking back her spirits. "Come with me, we have to talk."

And with that, Yang grasped Blake's right wrist firmly, snapping her out of her incredibility and forcefully dragged her to her room. In a heartbeat, they were seated on the edge of Blake's bed, both quite awkward.

"Okay… what did you saw back here?" Yang's voice was inquisitive, but not really anxious. Blake had never tattled before, there was nothing to fear.

"You called her sis'?!" All of Blake's surprise was put in her voice, resulting in an almost shouting.

"Not that loud! Yeah we're sisters. Step sisters actually."

Yang nervously ran her fingers through her golden mane, waiting for Blake's reaction. And as she didn't move a muscle, waiting for the full explanation, Yang pursued.

"Our dad is a wolf Faunus. Ruby's mother is human though, and hopefully she didn't inherit all of these…" Yang gazed at her now steady lion tail, then her eyes came back on Blake. "Summer raised both of us like we were her own child, so for long I thought she was my mother, but one day I learned that it couldn't be. That a human and a wolf Faunus couldn't biologically make a lion Faunus."

Her voice was now sounding angry, meaning that she was about to approach a very touchy subject. Blake didn't intervene, simply waiting for Yang to be ready to speak.

"So my father told me the truth. That my real mother abandoned me… Us. Abandoned us when I was baby. My father also told me that she was a raven Faunus, and that I had her hair… and that when I activate my semblance, I have her eyes."

The said eyes were now low, as if she was disgusted of looking like her mother.

"I started searching for her… The first time I brought Ruby with me. We were young, I didn't have much than 10 years old, and our uncle had to save us. So I decided that I'll search alone, and that was the worst idea I ever had. I ran into Atlesian guards, and they were quick to beat and chain me… I've been sold to the Schnee family, and here I am. I never warned Ruby nor my father that I was searching for my mother… They thought I was dead, or that I left just like my mother did."

Blake's hand, almost self-conscious, raised and landed on Yang's shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. The lion's gaze perked up, and Blake saw a tear preparing to roll on her cheek. A smile cracked its way on the blondie's face as she regained her composure, and the next second Blake wasn't even sure she had really seen the tear. What a great acting skill! She was forced to use it thought…

"That's why Ruby dropped her donut when you first met her. She couldn't believe her eyes, that's what she said me afterward. And that she was certain I wasn't dead." She chuckled softly, and then her eyes widened. "Oh shit I almost forgot! Ruby told Matt that you were sick, Ice Queen will probably come to see if you're okay! You need to pretend to be sick!"

Blake creased an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that… What the heck passed through your mind?"

"Sorry…" the blondie chuckled again. "I had to think fast, and that's the first idea I came to."

Her eyes suddenly darted to the hand resting on her shoulder, and Blake took it back quickly, having totally forgotten about it a second ago. They were both standing still in awkward silence when Blake's mind finally came back to her, and she stood up.

"If I pretend I'm sick, I must be in my bed and nightgown. Could you wait outside so I can change?"

With a nod Yang walked out of the room, and as she walked Blake noticed something funny: her tail was tilting right when her left foot was forward, and left when her right foot was forward. She wondered why she hadn't noticed this before, and she only realized she was staring at Yang's butt when the door slammed. She blushed, but hopefully there was no one to see it, and she started to apply the sketch of plan she had set up.

Weiss visited, accompanied Ruby and some breakfast leftover. Blake played her part wonderfully, and stayed in her bed for the rest of the day that passed quickly since Yang was required to stay at her side.

Blake stood up, fully awoken in the middle of the night. The surroundings were quiet, she was fine, and nothing was disturbing the peaceful sky… She had no idea of why she had awakened. Call it instinct, destiny or whatever you want, she got out of her room and started to roam the halls. That was probably a bad idea since she didn't know her way in here yet, but she did so anyway. She walked aimlessly, just admiring the sky through the gigantic windows, before trying to find the kitchen or a bathroom to drink, without the least success of course. Now she was totally lost, blaming herself for being such brainless, and she suddenly found herself in front of Weiss' door. And what she heard tore her heart apart. Weiss was crying, sobbing with muffled sounds. She was probably retaining her tears or burying them in her pillow. Blake couldn't just walk away, so she breathed deeply and knocked on the door.

"Weiss? Can I come in?"

"No! I'm fine don't worry! Go back to sleep Blake."

"No you're not. I heard you cry. Please Weiss, I'm your friend, you can trust me…"

The door opened, revealing a tired and red-eyed Weiss, wearing an ice-blue nightgown and her white hair flowing in a mess. She looked much like the child Blake had found many years ago, because that's what she was right now: a lost and sad kid that didn't knew what to do. Hopefully, now Blake knew what she could and must do: she pulled Weiss in an embrace before she could say anything.

"I'm here for you Weiss. You can cry as long as you want but please don't ever shut down to your friends…"

For a few minutes, the heiress cried, nose buried in Blake's shoulder. Then, eventually, she let out a muffled, despair call.

"I can't take it anymore Blake…"

Slowly, carefully, Blake pulled Weiss' shoulders back so she could look at her straight in the eyes.

"Hush your cries, I'm here and I'll listen okay? Now seat and tell me what's happening."

Weiss nodded and took a few steps back, evading Blake's attempt to grab her hand.

"It's silly… My father brought me to some affair today… I didn't know that it was about a fleeing attempt…" Ice blue eyes stared in golden ones, looking so desperate. "They killed her Blake. In front of her own pup! I know she was a slave, a Faunus, and that she shouldn't have ran… but still…" She gazed off. "I know that I'm not a model of tolerance either. Heck, I'm a brat to so many people and Faunus! I just wish everything could stop, that I could start anew again…"

Blake sat beside her, hesitating a second before uttering in a low voice:

"You know, you could start over…"

"Very optimistic!" Weiss' sarcastic tone surprised her. "I am the heiress of a huge, racist, cruel enterprise, and I can be whatever I want? We're not in a fairy tale. There's nothing such as a "good fairy" to rescue me from my father you know. I'll never be anything else that what my father want me to be."

"You could run." Blake had spoken without thinking, but Weiss didn't react. "I could help you run, and I'm pretty sure Ruby would help too."

"I can't run from myself Blake! Wherever you go, you carry yourself with you, and I can't stand myself anymore. Not to mention that my father will catch us…"

"No he won't. And besides, if you don't like what you are, try to make up for your mistakes." Blake felt like this moment was one of the most important in her life. A page was about to turn, another chapter was about to begin. She breathed deeply, and then risked an ultimate suggestion. "You could free the slaves before running."

Weiss' gaze came back on Blake, without the slight shock. Just an inner light, a small glimpse: hope.

"You think they'll forget me?"

That was… pretty unexpected. And encouraging. Blake saw an opportunity that would probably never show again.

"Maybe not immediately. But if you free them and excuse yourself they'll no longer hate you. They could even help you flee, since you helped them."

Weiss seemed to proceed the information, measuring what it implied. Blake was breathless, waiting for Weiss' reaction, fearing and hoping altogether. Then, all of the sudden, Weiss' sight hardened with determination, and she turned to Blake, before pulling her in a hug she reciprocated once the surprise had passed. Without letting go, the heiress whispered:

"Thanks Blake, I don't know what I'll do without you. Can I ask you one more favor?" Blake nodded in response. "Please help me flee, help me free the Faunus… Help me retrieve my real self."

And Blake swore.


	5. 4 - A step each day

Hi everyone! Hope you didn't wait too long! Sorry I can't force myself to write regularly… Anyway, here's a new chapter, and it'll come with a bonus! It will be an alternative version of this chapter I wrote even before chapter 1 was published. Enjoy!

* * *

It felt really strange, planning everything for their final leave in their rooms. As Blake had thought, once informed Ruby was more than happy to help them, even more when she heard that they'll free the Faunus by the way. They were actually in Ruby's room, discussing the most important details.

"We will need weapons. I doubt that your family will leave us all alone for long, and since there's Faunus with us, they won't hesitate to open fire" Blake was thinking out loud.

"I've got Myrtenaster, I suppose you brought Gambol Shroud and Ruby never leave Crescent Rose, that should do the trick?" Weiss tone was hoping but still oblivious that it wasn't that simple.

"Weiss, everyone will need to be armed." Ruby said without looking up from the map she was trying to understand.

"Well… They all had weapons, which my father confiscated. They're stored in a vault, about one or two level underground, near the passage to the Schnee Dust Research section. My scroll can bring us here… but they'll know I passed here."

"That's no problem, since you won't see them again, unless you want to. Now that's settled, does everyone have a proper outfit?" Once again, Blake was trying to stay as reasonable as possible.

"What do you mean?" This time, Ruby was staring at her so Blake stopped checking the guards' possible strategy.

"I mean something dark and easy to run with."

Ruby smiled, and then flipped her cape, revealing a black side. That was indeed dark and easy to run with. Weiss instead, seemed awkward.

"I… only have white dresses. And heels."

"That's no problem Weiss, I'll lend you something. I have plenty of black outfits, I'm pretty sure one will fit. And for the rest of us?"

"Their butler outfit should do, if they don't wear the red bow."

Everyone acquiesced and returned to their initial task. Ruby was trying to find the best way out of Atlas, their destination being Blake's hometown, Blake was trying to figure out a strategy to put in front of the soldiers that will surely try to stop them and Weiss was checking Dust and ammunition stock, to see where she could steal some without being suspected.

"I can't make a proper strategy." Blake's was again thinking out loud. "I need to know everyone's weapon, semblance and skills. Ruby, could you show me Crescent Rose? And what's your semblance by the way?"

Blake had never seen a smile that wide on Ruby's face. Crazy weapon lady huh? The said crazy girl got out of her back what seemed to be a full block of red metal. Blake examined it, mentally noting the power and the attack range of the weapon, when she spotted a button that didn't have a use as it seemed to her. She extended her arm, ready to press it, and then mentally slammed herself. It could be an explosion button. She asked the permission of the owner, who gladly demonstrated Crescent Rose scythe transformation under Blake's amazed gaze.

"And my semblance is speed by the way."

"Thanks Ruby!" Blake answered, each detail dully noted on a corner of her mind, already thinking about what place would be best for her. "Weiss… I'll need to check those weapons too. And… I'll need to see everyone's semblance in use."

She knew that it would be difficult, but Weiss surprised her by answering calmly.

"That's no big deal. We can officially see the weapons, as if I was showing you our property, and there's an arena specially designed to test your fighting skills. Since my sister is always fighting and my brother can't, there should be no one."

"Yeah but… The collar block their semblance." Ruby stated.

"My key should unlock them… but I'm afraid they'll try to kill me."

"In this case let me do it." Every piece was assembling in Blake's mind, she was planning every detail of the week that was just beginning, knowing far well that she won't rest long.

The next day, they went to the weapon vault, playing their part perfectly. Weiss was the proud and haughty heiress, and Blake and Ruby were the amazed friend. The heiress opened the door, and they entered what seemed like a long corridor, until they noticed the pedestal supporting every weapon. The nearest was a simple metallic cylinder, labelled "Flacari Brand". They were under Winter's strict gaze, and they did exactly what they had planned: they amazed in front of the weapon before asking Weiss if they could see it in use. Weiss, knowing full well that everything was at stake now, turned to a fierce and undeniably proud Winter, which answered by the positive.

"There's a special room for that. Unfortunately, I have to end some trouble in my guard, but feel free to try them. Just make sure that they are securely locked here before night."

And with that, the older Schnee left while the three of them were retaining their joy outburst. Weiss unlocked the glass protection around the weapon, and Blake asked her to who belonged those weapons.

Flacari Brand was Triss', so Blake decided she will try it last. Next to it was a rifle with a dagger, seemingly a ballonet, named Dagger Fang: Matt's weapon. Quartz's weapon was next: two katanas with Dust infusers, labelled Night Rise and Sunset, then came Zaïa's Aruncat Messens, a dozen of throwing blades accompanied by two rings and two metal circle with symbols engraved. And last but not least, Yang's Amber Celica. Blake breathed deeply, and then decided that she'll try the weapon starting by Yang's and ending by Triss', so she borrowed Amber Celica and got out laughing with Ruby and Weiss, as if they weren't planning anything special. As if it was perfectly normal. She then put the yellow weapon in Ruby's hand, knowing full well that she knew how they worked, and turned to Weiss to start the second phase of their plan.

Without saying a word, Weiss gave her the small iron key, and Blake took off to search for Yang. She had to ask Zaïa, and finally she found the lion in a small garden, at the very edge of the mansion. She entered quietly, watching the blondie carefully water a flower and put it back on its shelves, dumbfounded by the patience and precaution of the normally over-powering Faunus. She coughed politely, not wanting her intrusion to be misinterpreted, and Yang turned to her, waving.

"They're Vale plants. They remind me my home, that's why I asked to be the one watering them."

"That's…" _kinda cute,_ she thought. "Very thoughtful," she said instead. "Sorry for prying, but I need to talk to you about something."

"No problem, what's it about?"

Blake checked quickly the surroundings, and once she was sure no one was around, she spoke.

"I need to know how you fight, and what your semblance is to plan an escape."

Yang's eyes widened in disbelief, before she gave out in a laugh.

"Good one! I didn't know you had jokes. Now what's the real matter?"

"Yang, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, and I suppose you've got magic powers to get rid of this?" Her thumb was passed under her collar, and she was slightly pulling on it, highlighting its security.

"Not magic powers. I've got the key." She was indeed holding it visibly.

"What the? Are you crazy? You stole it? That's too dangerous!"

"Calm down, I didn't steal it." Now came the hardest part of the discussion. "Weiss gave it to me."

"You're telling me that Ice Queen just gave you the key, knowing that you don't like slaving?"

"Actually…" Blake breathed deeply. "She will flee with us."

"Okay now stop joking around please, or I'll have a heart attack."

"I'm dead serious! Weiss is slaved too! I know it doesn't seem like because she live in a golden cage, but golden or not a cage is a cage!"

Yang made a step back, visibly stunned by Blake's sudden outburst, before putting both of her hand on her neck while looking to the sky.

"I still think that's not a great idea… But I won't refuse a chance to escape."

"I hoped you'd say that," Blake sighed in relief. "Because I'll need your help to convince every other Faunus."

"Now I'm certain that you're crazy. You do realize that you're about to steal a dozen of slaves and the heiress from one of the most powerful empires in Remnant?"

"You're right, I must be crazy. But it still worth the try right?"

"I'm not silly enough to tell you otherwise!"

They both chuckled, not knowing when they would be able to laugh again but still hoping. They had an escape to plan.

They made their way to the arena, where they joined Ruby, and Yang gladly took back her weapon. Amber Celica came against her wrist, clicking armed when she prepared a punch, and the blondie's tail was waving in an uncontrollable joy. The iron key clicked once, and the awful collar fell flat on the ground, not so threatening now that it was only a ribbon on the ground. All of the sudden, Yang's hair started to burn and her eyes turned red.

"Gosh I missed this! I finally feel whole again!"

 _[Feel like I'm finally unbroken… Feel like I'm back from the dead!]_

The fierce lion darted out on the sand, infinitely pleased to literally explode every holographic Grimm that presented in front of her, while Ruby explained the details of her sister's semblance to a mid-attentive Blake. The black haired girl was far too occupied in detailing Yang's explosive fighting style to focus entirely on Ruby's hesitant explanations. After about an hour of fighting and explaining, the blondie came back to them, exhausted but grinning proudly.

"Ninety-eight! I crushed ninety-eight of them to the ground." The lion was breathing deeply, tired but still happy.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other awkwardly, when finally Ruby spoke.

"Eh… sis? I'm really sorry but… We need to put back the collar." Ruby's sad tone was reinforced by her tip-toeing

"Don't worry sis' I knew that. I can't just walk in the mansion without it."

Saying so, Yang had picked up the black ribbon, and with a grimace she locked it on her neck. She suddenly seemed way more tired. They separated, Blake went to put back Ember Celica in the vault, and then the day passed perfectly normally.

During the rest of the week, they did the same with each of the Faunus, Blake gradually establishing a strategy. Zaïa's blindness was apparently not a problem, as she showed in the arena by throwing each of her blade perfectly, and Blake finally learned the use of the four metallic rings. Two of them were going on the shark's fist, one on her right foot and the last one on her left elbow, each of them used to reinforce her physical assaults. Not to mention that she was also using her teeth as a weapon. Quartz wasn't half bad, mastering his blades like he was born with it, switching easily and smartly between the four elements he had and making great use of his shockwave semblance while Matt was fighting simply but efficiently with his rifle, dagger and semblance, but the most impressive was Triss.

She had been hard to convince, but once in the arena she had blown every concern about her talent for fighting. She unfolded her weapon in a few mastered movement, revealing a flamethrower combined to a Molotov launcher, and it quickly became evident that she was a pyromaniac when she activated her semblance. Just before accepting the deal, she had asked for her original dress, swearing that it was absolutely necessary, just as she had said for her ribbons. Now that she was literally burning, like a human torch, Blake understood why. It wasn't some innocent flames that wouldn't last long like Yang's semblance, it was a real fire that could burn someone alive. And for the ribbons… well Triss was using them as fire whips, deadlier than a blade. Now that she knew everyone's particularity, Blake had a strategy ready for the D-day. Ruby had found a way to escape Atlas, Weiss had gradually stolen and stocked everything they'd need, from Dust to food. They were ready to go.

* * *

So... You're ready for the real adventure? 'cause here it comes!

Okay, enough. I'll try to upload weekly, but I can't promise anything... Also, as it's an alternative universe, I won't be able to keep the OC as secondary as I'd like to... But don't worry, this story will stay focused on Bumblebee. Oh and I know I said I would write Yang's POV in another fanfiction... but finally I'll write it here, and I'll alternate if needed.


	6. 4,5 - What was planned (not-canon bonus)

Hi guys! At first, this is what was planned for their leave… but then I understood that it wasn't possible in such a small amount of time, with Yang's character, whit what I planned for the rest of the story… and most of all, that it will break my hesitant attempt at White Rose x)

Anyway, Hope you'll enjoy the bonus!

* * *

Yang kneeled, back turned to the bed – and to Blake – and waited patiently. Blake hesitantly seized the awful collar, breathed deeply and then retrieved the tiny silver key she had stolen from Weiss. She was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. But she didn't care. The collar's lock clicked open, and she saw a shiver on the Faunus' skin. The brawler turned to her slowly, something new in her eyes.

"You know you just made a mistake, right?" The calm and ironic voice raised, angst pulsating underneath.

"I trust you," she said, swallowing hard.

"You shouldn't. I'm a lion. A beast. I could do something…"

Yang had stood up, threatening, and made a halt in her sentence. In less than a second, she bounced on Blake, forcing her against the mattress with a hand on the collarbone and another on the neck.

"… dangerous."

The lion's eyes passed from lilac to bright red, flaming with angst. She was looking exactly like a big cat playing with her prey. And that prey of course was Blake. Even if her arms were free, even if she could get out of this situation with one of her clones, even if she could fight back, she stood still. Call it shock, deception or fascination, the result was the same: she couldn't move a muscle. The grasp tightened around her neck, causing her to breathe with difficulty, and for a second she asked herself why she had been so naïve. Yang bowed slowly, approaching her, and when she whispered they were only inches apart.

"Or I could do something illegal."

Blake didn't have time to question the term "illegal". In fact, she didn't have time for anything. The fire lion bowed a little more, just enough to close the gap between them, and their lips touched, creating a real mess in Blake's emotions, thought and logic. Only the first one remained, as her brain seemed to be on vacation at the worst moment. They were eyes in the eyes, and as the time seemed to stretch to an eternity, she noticed that she was drowning in lilac again – not red anymore. Just as her thought seemed to slowly get back, Yang bounced off her and disappeared by the door as fast as possible, picking up the collar and leaving a shocked Blake that was still not moving.

That was an aggression. It's the only coherent thought Blake could think of right now, all the other one being like "What just happened?", "How will she get out of here?" and "Why did she take the collar?". She shook her head – as it could help anything – and slowly got back to a standing position, still uncertain about what happened and what she should do. On the bright side, she hadn't been killed. On the dark side, now a slave had escaped the Shnee's control and it was all her fault. She was to blame for the kiss too, since she didn't move or tried to escape… And even if she tried to persuade herself that it was because of the fear, she knew it wasn't remotely true. She couldn't signal the aggression. She couldn't endanger Yang, nor her runaway. She had worked too hard to free her from the collar, she couldn't ruin everything just because her feeling were hurt.


	7. 5 - Let's just leave

_I'm back guys! And I'm so, so sorry for the wait… I just stepped on bigger and bigger difficulties as time fled… First I encountered my worst enemy: the blank page syndrome, who prevented me from writing for about two weeks, and then high school came… And I didn't have time anymore._

 _I hope you don't mind, but you'll probably have to wait a lot for the next chapter too… Since I graduate at the end of the year, I'll just keep working._

 _Of course I won't stop, it will just take a while… Enjoy this chapter, it's longer than usual!_

The small metallic door opened with a welcoming "bip" before each of the eight people entered as quietly as possible. Five Faunus, three humans, all breaking in the armory in prevision of their next run. Weiss walked in, visibly awkward in the black jean-shirt-boots Blake had lend to her, and designed the weapons by the hand slowly, without saying anything. They all knew what they had to do. Blake placed at the door, almost invisible as always, and Ruby joined her while turning her cape and hood to replace the red by black. Everyone else wore their butler outfits, and walked to pick up their weapons. Triss picked up what seemed to be a simple cylindrical metal box, and with a few perfectly mastered movement, unfolded it. She wouldn't use it until extreme necessity, but the sight of such a weapon could frighten more than one enemy.

"I missed you Flacari Brand…"

Just a whisper, but so much adoration it was almost scary. Next to Triss was Matt, who was separating his rifle from the dagger he used as a ballonet. A little farther, Quartz was checking quickly Night Rise and Sunset, his katanas, seemingly pleased by their perfectly sharp edge and untouched Dust infusers while Zaïa was picking up a dozen of throwing blades, two rings and two metal circles, all engraved with symbols in which Yang recognized Triss', Quartz' and Zaïa's: a lynx eye with a flame instead of the pupil, a shockwave and a giant sharp-teethed smile. Finally, Yang took back her own weapon: Amber Celica came on her wrists with a reassuring and familiar "clic".

"Ready?" Blake asked, taking the lead of the evasion.

Affirmative nods answered, and they all got out of the weaponry, and then out of the mansion. Here, they paused a second as Blake was explaining everything.

"Ruby, you go first. Don't wait for us, speed and check the surroundings. Weiss you go after her. If you meet guards, distract them while Ruby takes them down. Quartz, Triss, I want you at our tail, without bad pun. If someone's following, make sure he doesn't catch up. Matt, you stay with Zaïa and you guide her through the woods. Yang, you come with me behind Weiss and Ruby. We might need to force through. Any objections?"

No word was spoken, and for a quick second Yang admired Blake's determination, leadership and intelligence. They all owed her their freedom.

"Then let's go."

Ruby darted out, leaving a discreet trail of rose petals behind her, and Weiss followed as fast as possible. Yang gazed at the moon, noticing they had only a few hours before the sunrise, and then followed Blake closely while walking on her little sister's trail. Normally, nothing would happen, and they would all arrive in Herganem - Blake's hometown - a few days later before separating. Normally.

How could she be that stupid? Of course everything was alright until sunrise. But then… the manor awakened, the guards started to search for their so precious heiress, and they found Ruby's trail. Yang was running, knowing that Blake was close to her right and that everyone else was also running. She dodged a frozen guard, relieved that Weiss hadn't changed her mind, and continued running despite the sudden and violent shockwave that had sounded behind her. If that kept going, Matt would get low in aura and Triss would have to use her weapon… Blake approached her.

"Yang! They follow us… use your semblance, slalom and then get back."

Not pretty clear, but still obvious. Yang nodded, and then she only had to imagine her sister being hurt to turn her eyes red. The thin snow melted around her farther and farther, erasing the footsteps. She ran at Blake side for a minute, and then furiously went left without advertising. She went deeper in the forest, and then stopped in the middle of nowhere. Okay now think, think, think… Rocks! There were rocks! She jumped on them, balancing herself with her tail while jumping from rock to rock, trying to get back to the group without leaving footsteps. She caught up with Quartz and Triss, and hardly avoided a death burn.

"Quartz is low! We need a solution, quick!" Triss exclaimed as she was burning a trunk and pushing it on the way.

"Separation! You guys go to Vacuo, I'll warn Matt and Zaïa. They want the heiress, not you!" Yang replied before sprinting.

"You're telling me you'll follow this brat?!" Quartz's voice raised

"My sister is with her!"

"WHAT? Who?!"

"Quartz, we don't have time for this! Run ahead, I'll cover you."

She ran, said the same to Matt and Zaïa, and then sprinted once again to catch up with the three other, feeling the exhaustion hitting her more and more. She found them stopped and desperate, at the edge of the cliff. The cliff? Oh shit. Guards came out of the woods all around them, making any escape impossible. They were walking backward slowly, knowing that there was no good issue to this fight. Ruby and Weiss were at the very edge, not moving a muscle, but that wasn't enough. In a second, the said very edge crushed under the weight, pushing both Ruby and the heiress down the cliff. Yang screamed before getting to what stayed from the cliff, watching her little sister fall down to a certain death, feeling fury and desperation crawl under her skin.

Ruby hit a bush that was sprouting out of the rock, but the only result was the loss of her weapon. They were still falling. Yang's heart was still aching. She didn't hear the footsteps that were coming behind her. And then, a miracle. A giant glyph appeared, followed by many other along the cliff, and slowly, glyph by glyph, the two girls started to slow down. They landed slowly, and Yang suddenly noticed that she was grasping Blake's arm in angst. No one was moving, no one was speaking. A single word would have broken the small hope that was just born. Ruby got up slowly, seemingly fuzzy, and rushed to Weiss but Yang's attention was forcefully taken back to her side of the cliff as a voice raised.

"Yang Xiao Long! Release my sister's friend and you might survive."

Yang turned to see that it was Winter who was speaking. She was the one leading the patrol apparently. Yang gazed at Blake who was now terrified of her, acting exactly as the hostage she was supposed to be, and Yang made a quick choice. Everyone was safe for now, except her and Blake. No, except her. She let go of her wrist, knowing that as soon as Blake will be at Winter's side, she, Yang Xiao Long, wouldn't live anymore. She readied herself for the bullet impact that will indubitably come, simply wishing a happy long life to those she knew and loved…

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Release me now!" Winter's voice was piercing, confused and annoyed.

"Shut up! Now you around, if you do anything I kill her. I won't hesitate. Don't move a muscle, you got it?" Blake's tone was determined, and suffered no contradiction.

Yang opened her eyes, not really knowing when she had closed them, and saw that Blake had only played the hostage to place a sword on Winter's throat.

 _Blake's POV_

She started to move back to the edge of the cliff, back to Yang's side, just in time to see a Beowulf roar next to Ruby, followed by many others. The blondie gazed around, and as she seemed to judge that the situation was stable on the top of the cliff, she focused again to the two fallen girls. Blake took a quick look to the heiress, noticing that she had seemingly passed out, probably because of her previous exploit. Ruby was still unarmed, which was a really bad thing, and there was no safe way down. Blake's mind was busy trying to find a solution when the lion's voice raised, carried by a desperate hope.

"RUBY! Use your claws!"

Her… Claws? What the heck was Yang talking about? Blake couldn't ask herself anymore.

"I can't! What if she awaken? What if she finds out? What if… anyone finds out?"

"RUBY! Listen closely! Weiss is asleep, Blake will never say anything and you won't see anyone else again okay? So stop hesitating and use your fucking claws or I swear that I'll get down and punch you before killing every single Beowulf that's menacing you!" Tears was piercing through her voice.

Ruby's gaze passed from her to Weiss, and then from Weiss to the Beowolves. After what seemed an eternity, she opened her arms suddenly while facing the Grimms, but she was too far for Blake to see anything. However, she didn't have the luxury to think too much about it, since Winter was struggling against her. She couldn't retain the general of Atlas' army much longer, and she had to find a way to go down quickly, which wasn't the easiest. Considering their weapons they would probably handle the landing quite okay, but not being shot was something much more complicated.

They could have injured Winter, so the soldiers would be forced to retreat, but first the plan was unsure and for the second Blake refused to act like a monster. So she made a risky choice, by muttering in Weiss' older sister's ear.

"None of us were kidnapped. Sooner or later you'll have to admit that Weiss fled by her own will, because she was depressing. Now if you have the slightest consideration for you sister, you won't shot us during our descent."

"Why would I believe you? You're nothing to me but a stranger and a liar!" Winter almost spat this sentence, visibly still angry to have fallen in Blake's trap.

"Because you know Weiss wasn't retained before she fell of the cliff, just like she wasn't alive at your home." Blake's voice was firm but kind, as she knew that everything was at stake now.

A short silence followed, and Blake decided that she could try a little more before giving up.

"You don't risk anything by letting us run: you could simply say that you were threatened and had no choice… Please give us a chance…"

"You better be saying the truth or I swear that I'll find every single one of you and make sure you never see the sun again…" Winter sighed. "Just tell Weiss that I'll love her whatever she does, and that if she feel like sending me a letter, she knows the way."

Blake retained a joy outburst, and nodded to Yang that was blankly staring at them, just as every soldiers around.

"Think you can handle the cliff?"

"You bet your ass I am! Don't you forget cat lands on their feet?" Yang's awful pun and huge grin couldn't totally hide the panic and fear in her eyes, but it was sufficient enough for Blake since the situation was desperate.

"Then jump, I'll take care of the rest."

"I won't leave anyone behind! We jump together, or I don't jump." Yang's tone suffered no contradiction, so Blake revised her plan.

"Fine. And you," she turned to Winter. "Remember what you said. I'll remember it too."

She nodded once again to the powerful lion at her side, then suddenly pushed Winter forward, straight to the guard's surprised formation, before seizing Yang's wrist and jumping off the cliff, mentally imploring Winter. Yang fired Amber Celica backward, propelling them above the nearest trees, and they heard the only left girl in the Schnee family give her orders, as nothing had happened:

"I'm fine! Now stop worrying about me, we have something much more important to do."

Even if it was highly improbable due to the situation, Blake's gaze met Yang's and they stared at each other, readying for the bullet impact.

"No dumbass, we won't shoot at them! In case you didn't notice, it won't help anything! We have to get home, evaluate what it cost us, unfreeze a dozen of soldiers, heal every wound…"

The older Schnee's voice faded in the distance, but was soon replaced by the wind blowing at their ears. They were getting closer and closer to the ground – or mostly, to the trees – and had to do something quickly if they didn't want to be impaled by a trunk. Which would have been really stupid considering how much they had survived too.

Amber Celica started to fire, and Yang's progression started to slow down, while Blake threw Gambol Shroud to a tree and readied herself for the intense effort she was about to make. When her blade finally reached the wood, she pulled as hard as she could on the ribbon, closing the gap between her and the tree at a crazy high speed. She managed – the hell knows how – to avoid the trunk by half a meter, and her plan started to work as the ribbon started to tie around the tree. She turned a little while more, slower and slower, before finally getting up on a branch. She gathered her blade and quickly checked the situation, realizing that Yang was nowhere to be found. She had probably landed farther due to her landing strategy.

Ruby and Weiss, however, were just in front of her. Ruby was still fighting against Grimms, and now that she was much closer, Blake could see the thick black claws that had replaced her nails. Judging that the situation was pretty urgent since Weiss was left alone and targeted by a loose Beowulf, the black-haired girl used her weapon as a brake while sliding down the tree, and ran straight to Weiss before slicing the Grimm in a fluid, mastered swing. The next thing she noticed was that Weiss was awake. Groggy, lost and confused, but awake.

"I'm sorry… I'm useless…"

"No you're not!" Blake panted, trying to recover from her recent prowess. "You… helped us all flee." Another Beowulf tried to attack them, without the least success. "You… saved Ruby." Blake nodded in the general direction of the girl, who was putting an end to the Grimm attack by slaying the last Beowolves. "So stop saying you're useless." That wasn't much, but it was all Blake was able to say for now.

Ruby headed to them slowly, checking that there weren't any ambushed Grimm. The sudden silence was awkward to each of them, but it was interrupted when Ruby arrived to their side.

"Weiss… You're… awake? You… saw?" Ruby's voice was low and desperate but it seemed almost joyful compared to Weiss' tone.

"Yes I saw. And I saw how awful I am, and how kind you were to sympathize with me knowing full well that I officially despised your kind. I know that it can't make up for all that I've said or done… but I'm truly sorry that you had to hide it."

A meaningful silence settled, and Blake felt a little out of place as the two others were staring at each other. Hopefully, the silence was suddenly shattered by Yang's hurried footsteps. The blondie appeared from behind the trees and ran straight to her little sister without caring of anything else.

"Oh gosh you've nothing! I was so scared!" Yang sighed, her hands resting on Ruby's shoulders. "I'm sorry I landed too far and took that much time to come back." She turned to Blake, and then to Weiss. "Blake seems fine, and Ice Queen's awake. I think we can say we handled it pretty well!"

"What did you call me?" Weiss shock sounded in her voice, almost surpassing her sadness.

"I called you 'Ice Queen' just as everyone did back in the manor, not in front of you of course. But now that I'm free to speak, don't expect me to keep acting like a slave!" Anger was growling in her voice menacingly, and everyone realized how fragile the peace was. She then shook her head as to calm herself, and turned to Ruby with a smile. "By the way sis', I think you lost something… Try to be more careful from now on!"

All of the sudden, the blonde's lion tail showed, supporting Crescent Rose, and a wide smile appeared on her face, not as wide as the one on Ruby's though. Yang put both her hands behind her head, and everyone almost jumped back at the sight of her scorched arm, and she sighed.

"Oh that… don't worry I just struggled to pick it up from the bush… and it kinda scratched me." She looked at everyone before adding. "We should probably get going now."

She turned around and started to walk toward the frontier, not deigning to look back nor to stop to –at least – prevent her arm from bleeding. After a little while, they arrived at another cliff and it became evident that their previous fall had brought them a lot closer to their destination than they had originally planned, and as the new cliff presented an easy way to get down, they knew they wouldn't have to sleep in the snow tonight. Their way down was silent, but not awkward. Just… peaceful. Ruby was walking first, making sure that the Grimms were kept at bay, then went Weis, Yang and Blake, which gave the raven haired-one plenty of time to worry about the lion, since she regularly found red bleeding dots in the snow. The injured one, however, didn't seem to suffer so Blake kept delaying the inevitable healing stop.

About an hour later, a small fishing village showed to them, and Ruby quickly put her cape on Weiss' shoulders so she won't be recognized. In return, the heiress handed her the necessary amount of Liens to pay for the boat. Yang hid her tail around her waist, and they were finally ready to leave Atlas. Definitively.

The boat was easy to find, and once the captain saw the money, all of his question suddenly stopped and he gladly welcomed everyone onboard. They were just four girls doing a trip after all, one of them was albinos and couldn't stand the sunlight and the tall blond was a kind of bodyguard. Nothing to worry about.

The coast disappeared in the middle of the afternoon, and every passenger sighed in relief, as they were now out of Atlas legislation, out of the Schnee's empiric power. Everyone stopped pacing around, and Yang even went in the higher mast to look around. Deciding that now was a better time than any, Blake went to a sailor.

"Sorry sir, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes ma'am! Just aside the captain's cabin door."

She thanked the young man and went to the said place, gathered everything to heal a wound, and then climbed up the main mast. She joined the lion on top of it, and started to unpack what was necessary.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Yang's eyes were fixed far away, and it seemed that she wasn't really looking.

"Maybe I don't have to. But I will do it anyway, so just give me your arm already." Blake answered, looking up.

"Actually…" the lion extended her arm. "I wasn't talking about my arm." She turned slightly, and her eyes met Blake's. "I was talking about… well… everything else."

"My answer is the same" Blake's sight awkwardly backed off to her task. "No matter what you say, I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could."

Blake finished her task in a peaceful silence, only broken by a seagull cry. She finally put the last piece of strap, and then turned to her patient who hadn't moved a muscle. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before both realizing how awkward this was, and Blake started to get down carefully. She was about mid-way when she heard a low, almost whispered "Thanks…", so low that the next second she wasn't really sure that she had heard it. Maybe she had dreamt?

 _Yang's POV_

She leaned back until her shoulders and head rested on the wood, staring at the thin line that was their destination. She watched a couple seagulls fly around, before sighing and muttering.

"Life's so easy when you're a bird… You can fly wherever you want. You don't have to care about racism, you can even fly away from your family if you want!"

A single, lonely tear rolled on her cheek as a remainder of her broken childhood, and she let it flow. No one was watching, she had nothing to be ashamed of. The next second, the heat of the sun on her face had erased the tear, and a black point flying between the seagulls caught her eye. A red-eyed crow passed by, and then turned around to land aside her, staring.

"Speak about the devil…" She then spoke up. "Hi uncle Qrow. Long time no see."

The crow was still staring at her, as if he was waiting for something.

"I guess you didn't miss me, as always… And by the way, Ruby's alright." She poked slightly the bird. "Please don't tell dad. I'd like to surprise him."

As if it was a signal that the bird was waiting for, he propelled himself in the sky and quickly headed to the forest that was slowly and slightly appearing in front of the boat. As there was nothing else to do, Yang kept staring the peaceful sea, thinking. Eventually, she fell asleep and only awakened when they accosted.

When they finally touched the land, the sun was low in the horizon, but they managed to find an open grocery store where they bought some provisions, as they had to ditch theirs during their flee. Yang was growing impatient, as keeping her tail hidden needed her full and constant attention, and she just wanted to leave the town so she could be free again. Hopefully, none of her companions suggested to stay for the night, and they all headed to the forest despite the setting sun. They kept walking until Weiss hit a branch while walking, and then settled their camp in the middle of clearing. A little while later, the fire was burning high and bright and Blake took apart the Schnee heiress, so Yang stood up and walked away. She made sure she was out of sight before running fast and far, and when she was sure she was out of sight and hearing, she stopped right in track to take back her breath. All of the sudden, she screamed the hell out of her feelings while punching a tree, again and again and again… Until the said tree – a poor pine that was simply standing there – fell in an awful, cracking noise accompanied by some angered bird's peep.

"You stupid, non-thinking idiot!"

"You said the same three times."

"Yeah I know…" the fierce lion bugged for a few seconds, before realizing what had just happened. "What the hell… Who the hell is there?"

"Come on firecracker! I'm quite sad that you didn't recognize your uncle's voice. Don't tell me you already forgot how I sound?" Qrow said while finally getting out of the bush he was hiding in.

Yang breathed again, and replied playfully. "Maybe I would have recognized you, if your voice wasn't so broke down! You started smoking, instead of drinking?"

"Hey kiddo, show a little respect! I was here to help you, but I can still go."

"Help me about what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe about why you're insulting yourself?"

"You don't have to worry about that! It's just that… that…"

"Okay, tell me who the guy is. Someone you met wherever you were during all those years? Someone you'll probably never see again?"

"How do you …?"

"I know what a teared apart heart look like. Now answer the questions, else I won't be able to help you."

"Fine! The answers are: nope, yes, nope."

"Hey firecracker, I thought you were able to count… I only asked two questions. And since I'm not really sober, could you please develop?"

Yang breathed deeply.

"Okay. But don't say anything until I finish." A quick nod was all she got from her uncle. "First, yes I'm kinda torn apart, and yes, I met the one who's doing me this during those years I was slaved inside the Schnee manor. Second, I'll see her again, since we fled altogether. And third, I haven't fallen for a guy."

"Okay. But if she fled with you, why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I can't! She's human, I'm a faunus, she has a safe and comfortable life ahead of her while I'll probably be running forever, she's perfect and I'm just an awkward mess of feelings!" Another tree fell, as she had punched every argument she had straight in its trunk.

"Wow, wow, calm down! Let's leave the trees okay? They didn't do anything to you." Qrow brought her to a nearby rock, and sat her on it while kneeling in front of her. "Now if you allow me, I'll just try and guess who it is." A weak nod answered. "Is that Ice Princess you're talking about?"

"WHAT. How the hell could I feel this way for this brat? She fucking slaved me for years! If it weren't for Ruby, I would already have ditched her!" The brawler had suddenly recovered her strength.

"Good, it means the situation isn't desperate."

Yang gave him a doubtful look, before realizing something. "Wait, Uncle Qrow… I thought you'd me more surprised that I… that I fell for a girl…"

"Well, Raven used to run after Summer when she was drunk… so I'm kinda used to this."

"That's… too much information. Like… way too much."

"So, who is it? The third girl I saw on the boat? The one with the black hair?"

Yang's tail started to whip the air nervously, and she started tip-toeing just like Ruby did when she was feeling awkward.

"The name's Blake…"

"She seems to be a good choice" Qrow was smiling now. "And now that I know who it is, allow me to contest all of your arguments. Since she fled with you, I doubt that you being a Faunus brings any trouble. For the safe and comfortable life… well she sorta kidnapped an heiress and freed her slaves so she will have to run too. And last, no one's perfect, and you're the best firecracker I ever met. Don't just persuade yourself that you're nothing, keep going, and most of all… Tell her. Tell her as soon as you can, because one day it might be too late." With these words, his smile disappeared and a shadow passed in his eyes as if he was speaking from experience, but Yang was too messy to even notice.

"I can't tell her uncle Qrow. I will never be able to do so. But thanks anyway from helping me sort this out… And for stopping me from destroying an entire forest." She winked, willing to look okay, and once again the magic worked. She wasn't crying, she wasn't angry, she was just fine… Or at least she looked fine.

"Try anyway. Now, you should probably get back to your travel companions. And… I should find myself another tree to sleep, since you destroyed the first one."

Qrow rubbed her head before walking away calmly with his head up, doing exactly what he had said, so Yang obeyed too. She ran backward and promised herself that she wouldn't lose her composure anymore, that she wouldn't ran away and punch trees just from jealousy. Yep! She had admitted it. Jealousy. If she hadn't been that close to the camp, she would probably have jumped from joy, just before slapping herself or getting back to a depression state… Instead, she just kept running.

 _Yay! Bumblebee is ready to launch! Also Qrow's there, doing… being himself in fact. I hope I portrayed him well, since it's the first time I'm writing him._

 _THB4, you were right. Ruby's a Faunus. And you just ruined a lot of the surprise… even if I tried to preserve it. But don't worry, I've got some more surprises prepared… I'm pretty sure none of my readers can guess the end of this story, 'cause I went far. Like, really, really far. Wanna try?_

 _I hope you noticed the small pun in the title… And I think I put another reference somewhere, but I can't remember where, so it's like hunting a treasure without knowing for sure that it exist. If you find it, please warn me x)_

 _Thanks for reading everyone, the story just began!_


	8. 6 - A peaceful ballad

And through the darkness of ages, I shall rise from the deathly hallow of writers block, thus conquering the page by the unyielding force of my disturbed imagination!

Seriously though, sorry for taking that long in updating the story… struggled with good old pal' writer's block for a while, and then fought against school and exams. But anyway, this story is nowhere near finished, and even if it is taking an unplanned turn I still like it. Hope you'll like it too!

* * *

A few days later, and they were still walking in an ever-red forest. Boy, Forever Fall was a huge forest! But that didn't matter. Even if they saw exactly the same landscapes day after day, it felt like a whole new Remnant to Yang. She was free. Last time she saw a tree, she was chained and pulled toward the coldest lands she had seen yet... And she was nearly naked.

"Don't you think it's too peaceful?" she jumped at the words, suddenly drawn out of her morbid thoughts by the raven-haired girl that made her heart flutter.

"Peaceful is fine for me." she answered, trying her best to hide the fact that her heart decided to do a marathon without asking her.

"Yeah but... Forever Fall is a Grimm-infested forest, one of the most dangerous place of all Remnant. We didn't cross any in two days now. It doesn't feel natural." she was truly worried. And in fact, yes, it was strange to hike so peacefully in such place. Well, strange if you didn't know that a certain professional Grimm hunter was with you, hiding as a crow and clearing the path.

"I'd say that we are lucky. We escaped the Schnee manor, without dying even, so a Grimm-lack won't bother me. I'd even say... wanna push our luck?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to talk to you, but Ice Queen and my baby sister back there might interrupt it, so... wanna head out for a while?"

"Are you crazy? They could get hurt, heck, we could get hurt!"

"Come on, they can handle themselves! And you'll survive a ten-minute walk just to go aside from them..."

"I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea."

Nah, you're just pretty. Of course, she didn't say it out loud, preferring to give Blake her best reassuring smile. Blake who finally nodded, agreeing on accompanying her out of the path and into the wood. Why did she want to talk to her? No special reason. Truly thank her for freeing them all officially. Enjoying her company alone, and maybe finding the strength to ask her out officiously.

"Who am I kidding..." the lioness muttered. "won't find the strength for it."

"You said something?"

"Yeah, I hope we'll have the strength to join your village. I'm fine but Whitey back there seems truly exhausted... Never worked a day in her life, I'd bet."

"Don't underestimate her. At the age of six, she crossed half of Vale and the Emerald Forest on foot, just to flee her family"

"Well, I didn't expect that." she whistled appreciatively. "Anyway, I didn't ask you to follow me out here to bitch on Princess Grumpy."

"You really like those hmm?"

"What?"

"Those nicknames. You keep calling her everything but Weiss."

"Sorry, I'm used to giving any and everyone nicknames. Rubbles, Ice Queen, Qrowski..."

They walked a little more in a comfortable quiet, before reaching a clearing. Then Blake fastened her pace, before skidding to a stop in front of her, crossing her arms and making the cutest mocking pout ever.

"You haven't one for me?" she said, fake hurt resounding in her voice, while the wind rattled branches against one another.

No. Wait. The wind didn't have footsteps. Something wasn't right. Yang tensed immediately, feeling her tail froze in tracks.

"No no no, you won't avoid the question by faking a Grimm attack." the ravenous said playfully.

She silenced her with a quick movement of her hand. She wasn't joking or trying to avoid the question. Now that she had focused, she heard it distinctly. Several rapid footsteps were approaching them. Too fast to be human. Too heavy to be animal. She shivered when the ground shook ever so slightly. Ursa, big and approaching fast. Far enough to leave? Not if the other were here first. Cocking back Ember Celica, she turned to Blake with a dead serious face.

"Grimms, many. Maybe a few young beowolves, two to three alphas. An Ursa not far behind. Stay vigilant, they'll arrive faster than you think."

At the exact moment she ended her sentence, a four legged, black and white creature tore the bushes on its way to get them. Yang turned to face the thing, but Blake was faster, drawing Gambol Shroud and placing a bullet right in its monstrous belly. The Grimm was dead before it even reached the floor.

"Did you see that?" the Blondie asked, still watching the radioactive green slowly fading out of the Creep's spikes.

A nod was all she got from Blake before the nightmare exploded, quite literally. As sickening green spikes flew all around, they both jumped to the nearest cover they had found, which happened to be a fallen trunk. They were fast, but the spikes were even faster, and they had lost a few vitals seconds chatting on the reality of this weird Grimm. And that's what got Yang, as she leaped toward the cover... A spike got way too close. With any normal weapon, her Aura would have protected her, repelling it easily. But whatever this green thingy was, it was silencing Aura.

The pain struck her side as if millions of burning needle were penetrating her skin. She groaned while jerking her head against the oh so precious wooden protection to support the pain.

"It will be... harder than I thought..." she panted, grimacing when she saw unnatural color starting to course through her veins. "I don't know... what they eat here... but it doesn't care about Aura."

"Are you..."

"Don't worry about me. Don't get hurt, that's all" she cut through, not wanting any unnecessary time to be spent on her wound. "Time for them to get rocked!" she then stood up, ready to put up a hell of a fight.

A dozen creeps turned their head toward her in unison, and a split second passed before the idea of attack finally lurked in their devious minds. Of course, Yang was already punching one of them in the guts when it happened. Sending him flying away, she had just enough time to see it sliced in half before having to block the second one's attack. Then she started her dance.

Right hook, left hook, uppercut. Slam a boot on the ground to get them out of the dirt. Keep an eye out for flying spikes. Crush a skull, sent the rest flying as far as you can. Kill them, never stop, don't worry about the rogue creep over there, Blake has got it.

Using her natural strength and instincts, and helped as she was, the Grimm were no match to Ember Celica's fury and Gambol Shroud's death wish, and soon the silence fell on the clearing once again; but not for long.

Yang's painful gasp cursing the poison was nothing compared to the terrific roar of an Ursa Major. And worse, its claws and mouth were dripping with the strange substance as if it's entire body was saturated by it.

"Uh... Blake? I'll need a bit of help for this one!"

"What are you even doing, still standing and fighting? You've been poisoned Yang! You should sit and rest!"

Two creeps flew over their head, shoved away by the Ursa's infuriated swing and signaling the end of the discussion.

"No time to discuss! Just help me kill this thing!"

Despite the seeming, Yang was truly wearing out bit by bit. Not to mention the constant pain in her side and the partial paralysis in her right arm and leg, where the green had started flowing. She allowed herself a quick glance to the wound, only to find out that her flesh was turning a sickening yellowy-green, while her veins were protuberant and darkening at eye sight. She cursed under her breath before shooting a bullet behind her as a head-start for her run toward the giant. She saw Blake melt in the shadows of the trees, a short while before the degenerated bear saw her. She couldn't use her usual fighting style, since any hit would go straight through her Aura, not even charging her semblance. As the monster's claws plunged toward her, she shot downward, propelling herself in a perfected circle over the dumbfounded Ursa. Using her momentum, she placed a violent kick to its head, earning a very satisfying and audible bone cracking nose. Of course, it was only its mask, but the black blood running in its eye will definitely help. The pain in her foot, in the opposite...

She landed behind its back, quickly rolling back to her feet and punching it a few times in the back before it turned, swinging its arm widely and missing her by a strand of hair. That's the moment her partner chose to strike from the shadows, slaughtering the spinal bones and neck of the creature, soon turning it into a blur of red petals and a toxic green goo puddle.

"That was a thing! Thanks for the help, Blakey." she winked, hardly restraining a wince.

"Sit. Now." Blake tone suffered no contradiction, and so Yang obeyed without a complaint while the remaining creeps fled to find an easier prey.

She would have done much more without even blinking. And she had to admit that her concern and seriousness were definitely cute. As Blake started to examine the wound, she surprised herself to shiver against her cold touch.

"Yang this is serious. You're burning with fever, and the poison is progressing fast. I don't even know what it is, or how to cure it!" as panic started to take over Blake's voice, she felt her alabaster hands shaking ever so slightly while trying to figure out the dimension of the wound.

But Yang didn't feel wrong or anything. Actually, it didn't even hurt anymore. If only the world could stop waltzing around, she could take Blake back to a proper place and sleep everything away. Black dots appeared in her vision, and she smiled while counting them, before realizing that she was losing consciousness. She heard Blake promising to heal her, and then everything went black.

White. Everything surrounding her was white. A deep, sharp, eye-piercing white, so aggressive after the soothing black of unconsciousness... She tried to speak, but her dry lips crackled and bled slightly, while her sore throat and heavy tongue prevented any intelligible word to form.

"So, our patient is awake? Don't try to speak, let me just help you" a stranger voice, which she attributed to the vaguely human and very blurry form approaching her.

A strong, cold and callous hand passed under her neck while a glass of water was approached of her lips. The first drop of water on her wounded lips made her wince, but once that passed, she only craved for water, downing glass after glass while her savior patiently helped her. Once she finally drank all of her might, she managed to articulate a very weak 'thank you'. Through her blinded vision, she almost saw him smile.

"It's natural, I take care of my patients. Now you should keep your strength, you aren't completely healed yet."

Ah yes! The wound! How did she survive that? Last time she checked she was in a really bad state.

"Before you try to ask, you've been asleep for two days. That's very few, for such poisoning. I've analyzed your blood twice, when you arrived and about an hour ago." His shape started pacing around, starting a headache in Yang's still comatose brain. "Congratulation on eliminating 86,37% of the poison by yourself and managing a fight with your Aura down."

"You... know about the fight?"

"This poison didn't just happen to be in your blood. And you are covered with bruises and scratches, so I made a blind guess. Do you know how you got poisoned?"

"There was this weird... green thing on a creep's spine... spikes?"

"Never heard of that. Don't worry, you won't need a counter poison. You seem to have a very strong and resilient aura miss. It probably saved your life, and your arm."

"My... arm?"

"When you got here, your arm was paralyzed, hard as stone. I was worried I'd have to cut it off. But everything ends well, right? You've healed. Now rest."

With her vision slowly returning to normal, she finally saw the man that was leaving: grayish hair, white coat... A casual doctor. Her eyes trailed on the white walls for a while, before the quiet of the room bored her to sleep. Which was probably intended, she thought about a second before closing her eyes.

Opening her eyes again, she blinked a few times. This time, she was seeing much more clearly. The room was white, that at least she knew from the last time. Now she noted the lack of windows and the aeration, quickly concluding that they were in a basement. Thanks to her instincts, she knew that she wasn't too far down the earth, two to three levels max if she trusted the echo and faint dirt smell. That alone should have worried her. Who puts a hospital underground?

But her mind was sloppy. And she hadn't time to think, since the doctor came back, holding a glass of water and a food tray.

"So, how's the survivor today?" he said, placing the tray on a side table, so white that Yang hadn't noticed it before.

"Better. I'm starting to see further than my nose, which I guess is a good start." she answered with a weak smile, always up for a little bravado.

"And you speak too! You're always going past my expectations by healing way faster than you should."

"Thanks. I grew up in harsh environment, so I became strong."

"I figured. Between your aura, scars and tail, it isn't hard to know what you've been through."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she tensed immediately, suddenly realizing how fragile her position was.

"Relax lioness, I'm not gonna hurt you, nor return you to your former masters. Don't you know about Hippocrates's sermon?" his voice was calm, soothing. As he got no response, he pursued with a formal tone "Heal everyone, harm no one. I won't judge you nor will I call the Schnee family despite the prime on your head. Here, you're not a fugitive. You're a patient, and I'm a doctor."

"Thanks..." the adrenaline still in her blood, yang couldn't help but think it sounded false. Or maybe she was just paranoid?

"Here, I'll help you drink and eat okay?"

"Thanks, but I'd like to try by myself"

Not waiting for an answer – that would probably be negative anyway – she slowly rose her right hand from under the covers, after checking that the said hand was still under her control.

Her smile dropped at the exact same second as the cover. Underneath the white sheets, her arm was perfectly fine, functional, not even sick in color anymore. But it was tied to the medical bed with leather shackles. She pulled on the chain, not believing her eyes, and when she was forced to admit that she was truly tied up – and quite tight too – she turned her questions on the only one that could have had a rational explication. Only to find that his smile had dropped too.

"Bad kitty. You weren't supposed to see that you know? We could have spent a few more weeks healing you. Now I'll just have to drop the act."

The lioness' eyes widened. Something had lit up in the doctor's eyes. Something dangerous. Something mad.

"What... what do you mean?" her voice was shaking, as her mind still had trouble figuring if she was dreaming or not.

"My acting skills are quite grand, aren't they? You here, aren't a patient. You're an experiment. And I have to say, your organism is quite interesting. The way it eliminated all of my Dust Gio... marvelous. And no matter how much of it I inject in you, you seem to tolerate it. I had never seen such resistant subject."

"Your... Dust what? What are you talking about? What do you want of me?!" panic started to take over, as the reality of the situation sunk in.

The doctor took a few steps back, then made a pose as if presenting the room.

"THIS! This is the work of my life! I've been experimenting here for most of my life all alone... What a luck that you happened to roam around here! Now I have a brand-new subject to test on!" he laughed hysterically, before adding like it was confidential information, "The last one wasn't strong enough. It died way too soon, I couldn't even start maxing the doses..."

Eyes widening, Yang was at loss for words. She was still shocked at how fast her situation had dropped from hopeful patient in recovery to helpless captive test subject. But there was one question, one name roaming her mind again and again.

"B… Blake?"

"I suppose that is the name of your raven-haired friend? What a pity that she left before I could catch her..."

So, she made it out. That was a small light of calm in the storm she had just been thrown in. But she didn't care anymore, if she was the only one captive then let be it, at least no one else would suffer. Well there was still Ruby, and her father, and she was a bit sorry to leave them that soon after finally reuniting with her baby sister… But truly, that was her only regret.

Perks of being a slave for half her life she guessed. She had been told so many times that she was worthless, that her life was worthless, that she ended up believing it to her very core.

"And then I… hey, are you even listening?" The gray-haired madmen suddenly yelled, barely snapping her out of her self-depreciating thoughts.

"Nope." she said blatantly, her usual defiance coming back as soon as she lost all kind of respect for the man.

"Well, too bad for you. You missed the story of the soon-to-be famous Docteur Merlot!" While he said his own name, he had a strange accent as if he wasn't saying it in English.

"As if I'd care. If you were expecting cooperation on my side, you bet on the wrong lion." she chuckled, regretting it immediately as it echoed through her mind and awakened a dull pain in her chest.

Without adding anything, Merlot shrug it and left, the food tray still untouched on the table, tantalizing Yang and her empty stomach. Trying her left hand, she noted that it was also tied to the bed with a hint of attended deception, but not letting herself drown in lament she turned and shifted until her tail was free from her own weight. Then, she started moving to the best of her abilities, desperately trying to get a hold of... well anything that would be edible.

Finally wrapping her tail around the loose apple that was standing there, she contained a triumph exclamation, instead quickly bringing the precious food close enough to hold it properly – and eat as much as she could before the so-called 'doctor' could come back.

And that's how she spent most of her days, defying Merlot, struggling to eat, trying to survive, enduring the pain that coursed her veins daily as her captor augmented the doses, further and further. Faking increasing weakness, all the while building up her strength.

Until one day, as she was barely recovering her sight from the high dose of poison she had just been injected, she saw something. Something that freaked her out and pissed her off at the same time. Something Merlot probably should never have left in her sight. It was a medical form, a quite classical one too. Dated today. With Blake's name, status and test results.

And that, somehow, royally pissed her off.

* * *

And here comes the man in white! Thanks for reading pals, I really appreciate that some of my nonsense can be liked by normal people. Do not hesitate to leave a review, criticize or anything!

Here are some reader's questions answered! (If said readers are still here, that'll be a true miracle…)

Wolfenheart: Actually, I never planned on making a racist Weiss… It's just that when your whole family asks you to act like a racist, you end up conforming… As for Ember's Celica's name, that's just me not checking my writing before sending it, absolutely not a voluntary change.

Also, thanks for the cheering, I'll do my best to keep up! Though I'm a bit worried that I'll venture in some writing that won't be everyone's taste…

TBH4: I don't know if you're still here after all that time but… Thanks for supporting me guy, it's heart-warming. Also, the story just kind of completely changed direction during my absence, but you can still expect Bumblebee and White Rose, as well as some other ships I am fond of (might find a little Chocolate Bunny in the next chapters…)

Anyway, thanks to all those who keep reading me. I know I've been away a long time but… I didn't do nothing at all! I've been writing bits and pieces, and as to make up for my absence, I'm planning on posting longer chapters from now on. Have a great day, and maybe I'll see you around another fanfiction!


	9. 7 - Bumblebee, out

Hope I didn't make you wait too long! I wont keep you, on with the story

* * *

Yang chuckled lightly, of a sick and angered laughter.

"What's so funny?" Merlot said angrily, having a hard time keeping his blood inside his nose since she had headbutted him quite violently earlier.

"You just made a mistake. Probably the worst you could." testing her chains, she stared at him deep in the eyes, making sure to look out for the spark of fear that would unmistakably lit up in his eyes. "I saw your records on Blake. You told me you couldn't catch her. You lied, right you bastard?" She chuckled once more.

"What does it change? You're chained, drugged and she's on the other side of the complex. You won't see her ever again. Now hold still, I'm trying to take your pulse here." he said, stammering her right arm in the mattress as to stabilize it.

"Let's see, shall we?"

Without leaving him time to think through what she just said, the pissed off lioness headbutted him once more, with all of her strength and brutality. This time, she was aiming to stun, not just anger him, and was satisfied as the fragile scientist met the wall with a sickening crush noise. Her predatory smile still lasting on her lips, she started pulling on the chains until she broke it under her sheer force of might. Well, she didn't actually break the chains, they were too strong to be broken by human hands, but the medical bed instead was tore apart. Now free, she got up and started walking, without pausing to let her head stop whizzing around. The good point int struggling to eat everyday was that she kept her muscle strength, avoiding her an unnerving time of wobbling around if not crawling under the simple weight of her shackles.

"You really thought you could keep me?" she said walking over to her captor, shackles ringing on the cold floor. "I got out of the Schnee Mansion with a smile on my face and a laughter in my heart, and you really thought drugging me would be enough?" She kicked him in the guts, just to emphasize her point with a little pain. "You thought you were a genius, well, let me tell you: you're goddamn stupid." she slowly knelt to his level, enjoying the mix of fear, hatred and pain in his eyes before stammering her words. "Don't ever threaten a hurt lioness."

And with that, she was gone. Hopefully his laboratories didn't seem too large, and once you got through the Grimm test room, quite easy. For a second, Yang thought about slaughtering them, but she instead settled on leaving them be. With a little luck, they would rampage the underground and then die without harming anyone but the 'Doctor'. Stumbling around, she was forced to rely on blind luck and instinct, hoping that both would lead her to Blake, or at least to some kind of map. For now though, all she was seeing was some medical installations, some weird Grimms fused in-vitriol and some other tubes, seemingly empty.

She was just about to get back to her captor to know the exact way, when she finally stumbled on a more secured door. She stared at the lock for a few seconds, barely thinking, before shrugging and shoving the door out of its frame with a powerful stomp and an ironic smile.

"Bingo" she said, promptly taking in the sight before her.

She hadn't found Blake's cell, yet, but the control room she happened to break in was good enough to her. Not to mention the thick black file she spotted in one corners, 'mad scientist's thoughts and experiences' written all over it and the entire wall covered with screens. Taking the proof under one arm, she scanned the screen, searching for the gorgeous raven-haired woman that had to be held up somewhere. She saw drugged Grimms wobbling around, a blood pool where Merlot once was – that got her to frown – and finally, another hospital-like room, with an oh so pale and fragile silhouette curled up in it – new frown. If Merlot wanted to live past this day, he'd better stay out of Yang's way.

Groaning, she checked the cameras once again, soon forming a kind of map in her mind by linking the view she had. She just hoped that she didn't make any mistakes: she couldn't loose any second. Deciding that once again, she had to rest on hope and luck, she took off running in the corridors, hopefully easily dodging the diminished monsters on her way, and then skidded to a stop right in front of a white door. There was a small, fenced glass on top of it that allowed her to see that she was at her destination.

Swallowing hard, she suddenly found it extremely difficult, to reach the handle and enter. What if she was too late? What if Blake was injured? What if she was…? No, she couldn't think about this. Blake couldn't have died, here, alone. Her rational mind finally getting the better of her fears, she entered the room, flinching at the strong scent of ether filling the air. She made a few more steps, suddenly very self conscious of the noise she was making and how awkward it was in such even room. She saw Blake's torso inflate and deflate lightly, and she finally let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She then almost ran to Blake's side, the words rushing out of her mouth before she could think them through.

"Blake you're alive, I'm so relieved! Please, please, please don't ever fake being dead again, I can't handle it! Awaken Blake, please, I can't live without you!"

She was now hugging Blake's inert body, on the verge of crying her very soul out… Until she felt a slight shuffling in her arms. Her eyes widened in sudden realization at what she had said… and what the woman of her dreams couldn't have missed. Slowly, with the utmost precaution, she broke their embrace and looked at a tired, seemingly not entirely conscious Blake.

"Ya... Yang?" the drugged girl stuttered. "That's… really you?"

"Yes, yes that's me! Oh my god Blake, tell me you're okay?!"

"I'm glad..." she chuckled lightly, until she was interrupted by a cough. "I'm glad I died. At least now I can see you again" with a genuine smile, her hand came to rest tenderly against Yang's cheek before she faded away in unconsciousness again

"Blake?" Yang said, her stupid smile dropping at the same time at her crush's hand. "Blake?! BLAKE!" gradually panicking, she took her in her arm bridal-style, before pursuing half-scared and half-determined. "Blake stay with me okay? I'll get you out of here! I swear!"

She started running again, this time much more cautious as to not bump into any kind of obstacle – living or not – and most importantly, protect her fragile charge. She spun around again and again, feeling her mind wander closer to the 'crazy' state each time she realized that she had already been there.

"Fucking labyrinth, just get me out of here already!"

"I admit, you surprised me"

She spun, surprised, still remembering to avoid any contact between Blake's unconscious body and the narrow corridor despite her racing heart. And of course, that voice was Merlot's snickering one. He was standing in the middle of the corridor – if 'standing' was the right way to describe his crooked, inclined upright position – a sick smile on his lips… He would have been much more intimidating without the blood slowly drying out of his nose and the palish tint of his skin from the blood loss though. Sighing, the lioness slowly put her charge down, making sure that she was protected from about anything that could happen, before turning back to her opponent.

"You never learn, do you?" she clenched her fists, feeling her rage fuel her aura. She would have bet anything that her eyes were now flaming red.

She easily pinned the mad scientist to a wall by his lab coat, before grunting a few millimeters to his nose.

"Tell me where the exit is now, and I'll consider not breaking each and every one of your bones."

He swallowed hard, and struggled in her arms to free himself without the slight success, before abandoning.

"The… The door is hidden. Camouflaged as a wall part, at the end of the corridor. You'll need ton punch a code, 6287 before the elevator shows."

"See? You can be cooperative." She let him go, but not before she had twisted his arm beyond repair and stomped on his leg.

"You said you would spare me!" he managed to let out, in between a ragged breath and a pained scream

"And I did. You still have functional bones in your body." she left off, letting him whimper on the ground.

She picked up Blake, gently tucking her hair back behind her ears, before marching calmly to the corridor, confident that there was no more danger around.

An infuriating, blood-boiling pain in her shoulder proved her wrong.

She cringed when the raven haired woman almost slipped out of her embrace, and she cringed once more when she felt her left arm twitch uncontrollably under the sheer pain she was experiencing. Turning back to Merlot, she saw him shakily reload a kind of syringe-gun with fluorescent green liquid. Everything then started happening slower. She saw the weapon pointed at her, she saw herself avoiding it… It was as if the thing they contained, instead of knocking her out of her sense as it was probably supposed to do, boosted her Aura and semblance. Within a second, she understood the consequences of such impromptu boost, remembering how difficult it had been to control her flaming semblance.

As if memory was the trigger, some flames started growing around her, flickering at first, then rapidly expanding, licking the wall like an avid creature coming straight from hell. At first she was amazed by how powerful this wild fire was… But that was until she realized that even with her protective Aura, she started to feel the heat. Lowering her gaze in apprehension, she was met with a terrible truth: Blake's skin was already suffering from the fire. Cursing, swearing and coughing, she started running toward the exit, briefly seeing her ex-captor running around in circles, the flames already devouring his coat.

She managed to get to the hidden door and open it without much more damage, and she was about to enter the elevator when a wave of pure energy radiated from her and knocked out of the way almost everything just like a fire tornado. Hopefully, the wave had started about half a meter around her, so that she was still intact and so was Blake… but the elevator didn't have that chance. She stared for a split-second into the pitch-black abyss in front of her, before shaking herself. She had to find a way out, and quick. As the flames moved closer, she spot the supporting metal wire of the elevator, and even better: there was a service ladder on the side of the rectangular column!

Desperately searching her surroundings for any scrap of clothes that would have survived the savage rampaging of the fire, she had to admit that at this time, there was nothing that would be left unscathed. But she needed to find something, anything to hold Blake on her back while she climbed the ladder! Her eyes fell on her hospital gown, and she bit her lower lip in hesitation.

Struggling a bit, she tore the – hopefully long – sleeves of her clothing, rapidly making a primitive harness out of it and tying Blake to her back. Checking that her head was maintained, she then jumped straight to the ladder.

The smoldering scent and sounds of burning flesh came to her sense as her palms were burned raw by the boiling metal, and she had to blink back a few tears. She kept ascending despite the sharp pain in her hands, even when she got to a cooler portion of the ladder – her burned flesh protesting each time she touched it – and finally, got out to the open air.

She stumbled a few more steps, and then had to stare back at where she had come from as a sickening, awfully loud tearing sound happened as the entire complex finally gave up. Creaking and shaking the ground around it, the equivalent of two-stories mall sunk in the ground, leaving a torn battlefield instead.

For a second, Yang thought that she would fall too, exhausted by her recent action, the pain longing in her shoulder and the vivid one in her hands slowly getting the better of her… But that's when Blake twitched. Oh it was not much, about a hand movement, a slight reaction… but it was enough to remind Yang that she wasn't safe yet. Panting and grunting, she started walking toward the only thing out of place in this peaceful forest : a smoke column. Fire meant people, and people meant help.

Her pace was slow, economic, but determined. Readjusting Blake's position every now and then, she made her way through the forest, so focused on getting help that she didn't even think about Grimms. And maybe that's what kept them out of her way: confidence, and love.

* * *

So, whaddya folks think? I'm pretty proud of this one, and the rest of the story is finally getting written... It's like a miracle, after all the doubt I had not so long ago. Though as I'm writing daily Bumbleby, that might delay this posting a little... sorry :/

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for bearing with my absurd ideas so far!


	10. 8 - Care

I'm back! And as a headstart, I'll answer a guest review :  
GuestMcCarry - Your prompt could be nice, but unfortunately I've kind of planned this whole thing a while ago and I really do not see when I could use it. Truly sorry :/  
But anyways, thanks for the kinds words, and I'm glad you're liking the story that far!

* * *

Had time still a meaning ? To Yang, walking tirelessly in between cloned trees without any path to lead her, time had lost all value when the reddened leaves had blocked out her view and left her aimlessly pushing herself forward. Just hoping that she hadn't dreamed the puffs of smoke.

She felt tears dwell in her eyes as she strained to make one more step. Despite her iron will, despite her furious desire to survive and to save Blake, despite all the lies she had told herself to keep going… Hope was running thin, and so was her stamina. She had pushed herself as far as she could go, but now in the middle of this ill-fated forest, various cuts, bruises and burns biting at her exposed flesh… she had to admit her determination wasn't enough.

As if her tears were some kind of trigger, her knees faltered when the first droplet of water hit the ground. Having not enough strength left to prevent the fall from happening, she instead used her last straw of lucidity to protect Blake's bare skin from their face-first landing. A sharp pain tore through her cheek when a pointy rock slashed right at it, smearing blood on her already greased face and bringing a painful moan to her numb throat. If she had to see the good side of it, at least now she was much more aware of what would come when some Grimm would finally stumble on them. Pain, and then a comforting, blackened abyss.

Some footsteps approached them erratically, and Yang surprised her by pleading that they would be left alone. She wasn't enough nearing death yet, she still had a last strand of hope that she would be rescued from that nightmare… She wasn't ready to give up to the first passing monster. Grunting and clenching her teeth, she placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up.

Well at least she tried, but her efforts were cut short when a viciously thorny plant clawed at her already damaged palms, the amount of pain finally knocking her unconscious for good.

* * *

"BLAKE!" That name was the first thing that came to her mind when some kind of consciousness came back to her.

Then she darted her eyes right and left, desperately searching for the now familiar charcoal hair, wanting nothing more at the moment than to find her, help her. She knew such stressful behavior would bring back some instinctive habits, but for now she didn't even care where she was or how she would behave, not until she'd find Blake. Through her hectic heartbeat an overall panic, she finally heard that someone was calling her name, someone that had a hand on her arm, trying to ease her down. She turned to them, and it took her a few more seconds to realize that they were no one but Ruby, guilt and worry written all over the face.

Instinctively, she hugged her little sister, though she herself couldn't say who it was supposed to comfort…. A few seconds later they parted, Yang still beyond worried.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Ruby said, clasping her hand in hers.

"Blake?" Yang asked worriedly, her throat too dry to assess a complete sentence

"She's gonna be okay, don't worry. The doc is taking care of her."

At these words, Yang's eyes ignited. That doctor wouldn't lay a finger on Blake, not anymore. With that certitude etched into her mind, she sent the covers flying and got to her feet, blatantly ignoring her damaged skin. She would not get caught by that lie twice. Despite Ruby's worried plead for her to go back in bed and rest, she pushed the door of the room, not even bothering to wonder what the heck she was doing here. Luckily, this looked nothing like the underground complex she had just fled, and there were only five other doors to the corridor. Weiss' head poked from one of them, and Yang almost immediately disregarded it to focus on searching Blake, storming her way to the door farthest to the right, hands tightened in a fist and resolve almost burning around her. She pushed the door, ready to fight whatever might be behind it, and her heart skipped a beat.

Blake was here. Breathing. Living. Awake. And scared.

She was backing away from what seemed to be a small, slender woman with brown hair, panic in her eyes until she saw Yang. And what Yang saw in her eyes was nothing but a call for help, which convinced her that she had done the right thing by ignoring Ruby. She immediately rushed to place herself in between Blake and the stranger, considering her options. She was too weak to fight, but maybe she could hold the doc long enough so Blake could flee?

What surprised her though was that said doc was now looking at her with stunned eyes, as if she couldn't understand why she was doing that. In fact Yang herself didn't exactly understand, but she had acted up on instinct the past few days and it was what had saved them, so she wasn't going to question it anytime soon.

"Geez, you two have a serious issue." A voice raised, a playful smile almost hearable in the tone.

Yang's eyes rapidly drifted to the entrance door, only to find another woman leaning on it, legs crossed and a brown tail flapping around. She was brown-haired too, but her hair was cut much shorter than the doc's, and there was something definitely more… shiny ? to her.

"Seriously girls, calm down. We've rescued you, why would we hurt you now?" She pursued, waving a hand around as to emphasize the evidence of her words.

"That's what he said too, at first," Yang growled between gritted teeth. She would not let her guard down, not again. It had almost costed Blake her life the last time.

"Who are you talking about?" the stranger said, seeming genuinely surprised

"Why do you think I'll trust you?" Yang replied bitterly

They both shared and electric glare, though most of the aggressivity came from Yang, until she heard a frail voice behind her back.

"Yang…? Is that really you?" Blake's voice was hesitant, as if speaking louder might break the instant

It immediately extinguished the rage in Yang's eyes and heart, making her even forget that there was someone else in the room. She turned to Blake, rushed to her side to catch her extended hand with extreme care. Even if she was paler than a ghost, even if her voice was nearly broken, there was a spark in Blake's eyes. A spark that Yang had thought she had lost in the complex, a gleam that could only be the one of life.

"It's me. I'm sorry Blake, it took me forever to break free. He told me you had escaped him…"

Before she could apologize any further, Blake's arms flung around her neck and the raven-haired hugged her with all her might. The surprise passed, Yang returned the embrace, trying to find the right words without any luck.

"He told me you were dead… I… I thought I'd never see you again…" Blakes voice broke, soon accompanied by steaming hot tears crashing on Yang's shoulder.

"Welp, they've seen some shit ain't they?"

"Coco! Stop being rude! You're intruding!"

Hearing those hushed voices, they both half parted regretfully, still leaning on each other for support.

"Sorry for ruining the whole reunion thing." Coco said, shrugging when she saw the murderous look that Yang was throwing at her.

"I know you've been through hell, in a and out…" the doc said slowly, almost shyly. "But I swear we want nothing but to help you. I'm Velvet Scarlatina, and this is my wife Coco Adel. Please forgive her… lack of tact." Velvet pursued calmly, sparing a loving glare to Coco when she introduced her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm often too frank for my own good." Coco shrugged again, showing what little care she held for the consequences of her words.

An eerie silence floated between the two pairs, until Ruby finally pushed past Coco and Velvet to rush to her sister.

"Yang! What's gotten into you? You're not even properly healed yet!" the small girl said, voice filled with concern.

"Sorry sis', I'm not trusting a doc anytime soon." Yang said, having a hard time tearing her eyes off of Velvet.

"Yang, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through…. But I can swear you that Coco and Velvet want nothing but to help! If you don't trust them, then trust maybe trust me?"

Ruby was currently using her most powerful weapon : the puppy eyes. It was a technique very few were able to resist… And Yang wasn't one of those.

"Fine, I'll trust you." She ended up sighing, knowing that she couldn't win this one. "But I'm not leaving Blake's side," she added firmly.

"As long as you both rest and heal, it's fine to me." Velvet had said that with a kind nod, her head ever so slightly dipping to the side.

Truth be told, it was hard to keep considering her as a threat when all she did was smiling and trying to help… But Yang was determined not to let her barriers down.

"Is everything alright?" Weiss voice rose, hesitant, from behind Coco and Velvet before she finally dared to step foot into the room. "Oh thanks god you're both awake! We've been beyond worried!"

"I'd never thought I'd hear Weiss genuinely worried about someone else than herself," Yang hissed. "That's suspicious."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, completely catching her off guard. "You've both been missing for two months, could you please tell us what happened before you lash out on Weiss?"

"Two months? Is that bad that I can't even tell if it's a lot or not?" Blake shivered

Instinctively, Yang started tracing circles in her back to comfort her, her arm having never left the raven-haired's waist since the hug. And perhaps it is that action that made her fully aware of Blake's tight grasp on her own waist, aware of the fever-induced heat that transmitted from one another by every inch of bare skin pressed against the other's, aware of their overall proximity. It brought a blush to her cheeks and a heat to her heart, which she camouflaged by starting to relate what had happened in the complex, regularly sparing a suspicious look for Coco and Velvet whenever she mentioned Merlot. When she had finished, Blake simply added that in her case she had mostly been drugged to sleep inducers and that she didn't remember much, but judging by the way her hand had tightened on Yang's waist, she did remember the pain.

"Fuck, they've actually seen some shit." Velvet finally dropped, breaking the stunned silence that had followed the remembrance, and judging by the shocked looks of everyone else around, Velvet swearing was a rare sight to witness.

"Now I'm starting to understand where all those bruises and burns came from. Seriously, when I found you you were so banged up that now I'm starting to wonder how the hell you managed to go that far!"

"Well yeah about that, I think we've all overstepped the visitation limits," Velvet said suddenly standing up and pushing everyone but Yang and Blake out of the room. "Try and get some sleep you two, you need it!"

The door closed without a sound, completely drowning out the conversation that had started between the four of them and drenching the room in a comfortable silence. For a while, none of them moved, both just happy to be alive, safe and together. But eventually the adrenaline wore off and Yang started to feel the pain again, meaning that she had to part with Blake to make sure none of her wounds would be aggravated anymore. Which she did regretfully, eventually coming to the conclusion that she'd better get back to her own room if she didn't want to impose anymore.

She delicately started to get down, feet welcoming the cold contact of the ground, when a hand reached out an stopped her, carful not to touch a stitched-up wound.

"Could you…" Blake started, her sentence drowning mid-way. "I'm being ridiculous and egoistic, sorry. Pay no attention."

"No, please go on. I won't make fun of you, I swear. What's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering if you could perhaps stay with me…I don't really want to be alone," Blake said whilst fiddling with the covers. "If you don't want to then I'll be perfectly fine on my own, don't worry! I don't want you to feel obligated…" she hurriedly added

"Actually, I don't want to be alone either…"

A small smile tugged at her lips and she got back to where she was not half a minute ago, which meant laying down by Blake's side. They stood still – and a bit stiff, in Yang's nervous case – for a while, the light slowly diminishing and their heart gradually synchronizing, until Blake's hand slowly grazed over the line of one of Yang's numerous scars. This one, despite many other on her back, was still fresh and raw, though Yang couldn't even remember how it had happened. Was it one of her attempts at escaping? Or was it when she had walked through the forest?

"Does it hurt?" Blake's question softly interrupted her train of thoughts, bringing her attention back to the outside world.

"I've been worse." She shrugged, immediately regretting when the fabric rubbed against one of her burns. "How are you?"

"Physically I'm okay… I'm a bit sore but nothing too bad. I'm just… I'm just scared of what this madman might have done to me. Not knowing is really stressful… Mind if I…?" She suspended her question, an arm hovering Yang as she asked permission for a hug.

"Absolutely not," Yang simply replied with a smile, happy that she could comfort her

"Thank you Yang," Blake resumed when they settled. "Thank you for everything. I owe you my life."

"That's nothing, I couldn't just let you in there," the blondie automatically replied, before sighing. "In fact, I want to apologize for everything I've put you through. If I hadn't suggested that we got astray…"

"Then he would have caught us four. Don't blame yourself for that, you couldn't know about it," Blake interrupted. "By the way, you still haven't told me why you wanted to talk that day?"

Feeling the weight of Blake's eyes on her, Yang suddenly realized exactly how precarious her situation was and how much of a mess it would be if she was honest right now. I mean, they were literally in the same !

"Oh uh… I'm sorry, I can't remember… If it ever comes back I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Yang… I think we should try to sleep."

Nodding, Yang fidgeted a bit with the cover until she felt comfortable enough to actually get some sleep and then closed her eyes. She was one hell of a lucky girl, nearing death this much and still escaping it…

These thoughts soon disappeared, replaced by the incoherent mist of dreams as sleep slowly but surely took over.

* * *

Thirsty. That was the reason why she had awoken in the middle of the night, breath difficult and throat dried to the core. She had hesitated a lot : did she really want to get up? But in the end, she realized that she wouldn't get anymore sleep if she didn't drink. And that's about when her quest toward the Mighty Glass of Water begun, starting with the delicate task of Getting-Out-Of-Bed. Which would have been a lot easier if Blake hadn't been clutching to her in the cutest way ever.

Once she finally untangled herself from the worried embrace of Blake's arms and managed to get up without tripping on the covers, she had to find the exit. Luckily for her, the moon shone through the window and with her night vision, it was but a piece of cake to cross the room and attain the corridor. The real trouble would come when she would have to find some water in a stranger's home, without being rude if possible.

The corridor was way les lighted than the room due to the lack of windows, but she managed to navigate without crashing into any kinds of furniture nonetheless. She was about halfway through the hall when she finally realized why she still could see something : one of the doors was open, letting the discreet rays of moonlight slowly dance on the wooden floor and create playful shadows. Deciding that this would be as good as a start than any, Yang directed herself toward it, but slowed down when she heard someone softly singing.

She had heard that voice countless time now, and she recognized Weiss' signature tone : sad but comforting and hopeful. What bugged her though was that the song was not one Weiss could know… It was the song Summer had sung to Ruby and her countless time, to reassure them each time she went on a mission or when one of them had had a nightmare. How did Weiss even learn that one? She kept wondering, to the point that she gave up politeness and decided to go and ask directly.

Starting to move again, she poked her head by the door, for once not feeling animosity toward the heiress. Well at least until she realized what was happening under her eyes.

Weis was singing softly, that she already knew… But she wasn't alone. Worst, she was delicately running a hand through Ruby's hair, cradling the asleep redhead in her arms with a forlorn gleam in her eyes.

"WH-" Yang's sentence was cut short before it even started, reduced to absolute silence when Weiss threw a murderous glare her way.

"Don't you dare awake her now," Weiss growled in a hushed tone, abruptly interrupting the singing. "That's the first time she's not having nightmare in months. Don't you dare ruin it."

"Care to explain me what's happening there, Ice Queen?" Yang insisted, this time matching Weiss low tone.

"Nothing more, and nothing less than what seems to be happening. I'm lulling your sister to sleep because if I don't she's too worried about you to get some rest." Weiss hissed, her glare still furiously directed against Yang.

"Well you… wait, you what?" Yang stopped, confused.

"I know you only see me as a heartless monster Yang, but I've had two months to grow out of it. I truly care about Ruby, just as I truly care about Blake… And believe me or not I do care for you."

That's the moment Ruby chose to shift in her sleep, saving Yang from the difficult task of answering Weiss' words and immediately captivating the heiress who carefully tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Ruby's ears.

"Spare us this awkward conversation and tell me why you got up in the first place will you?" Weiss sighed, and at this instant the bags under her eyes appeared evidently. "Unless you just decided to take a night walk?"

Yang chose to ignore that last spike and the bittersweet chuckle that came with it, instead complying and asking where she could find some water. Once Weiss had given her precise instructions on how to get it, she resumed her singing, not giving a single fuck about Yang anymore.

Still a bit puzzled, Yang went back to sleep without knowing if she was infuriated that Weiss was holding her sister that close or simply glad that even if she wasn't there, someone was looking out for Ruby.

* * *

So, I've gone for a while! Somehow I'm in a writing frenzy lately, so I've managed to get this one out. Don't know how long it'll last though, so I'll try my best to make the most of it... Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, and hope I'll see you soon!


	11. 9 - Slow Recovery

I'm back! As you might guess, I've had troubles writing lately... As usual, I'm starting lots and lots of projects and I never have enough time to work on all of them... But I'm definitely not giving up on this, nor any othe project ! It will take time, but I'll work on them all, I promise. Altough I'll avoid posting any new and uncompleted serie.

That's all with my ranting, I hope you'll like this chapter !

* * *

Healing was slow. Sometimes painful as she had to push herself back onto her strained legs, sometimes fearful as she was left alone facing her various interrogations and anxieties. But for the most part, Blake was glad. She was still alive. No sign of major modification of her body so far, as she had feared, no particular weakness other than the one induced by her forced rest, and best of all, she finally felt safe.

Most of that safety she imputed on Yang, the blonde staying true to her words and not once leaving her side. Even when it was clear that she had almost entirely healed and could be up and about, she had insisted on staying with Blake until she felt ready to start walking again. And then begun the lengthy process of gaining back her strength, stance, confidence and independence. Everyone around was immensely helping, from Coco's somewhat rude but hearty and caring comments to Weiss' small sympathetic gestures, but Yang was the one most present to her. No matter the task at hand, no matter how boring or simple it might be, Yang would be here. Helping her get through when she felt like she just couldn't do it, cheering her for the smallest of achievements… Every step of the way, the lioness was there, caring and thoughtful, a true beacon on this sea of worries threatening to drown her every now and then.

She had been the only one to which Blake had been willing to speak about the irrational fears clouding her… The only one she had been sure would understand. How would anyone not knowing Merlot understand that awful, nagging feeling that something wasn't right at all, that this madmen had changed something deep within her? That at any time, she might turn into a Grimm of sorts, or maybe just start throwing up some of that fluorescent green? No, no one aside from Yang could understand that… simply because Yang knew what it felt like, to be treated as a lab mice. And Blake was immensely glad and thankful that she was willing to listen to her incoherent and fearful ranting, that each time she would reassure her, tell her that everything was going to be okay from now on.

Little by little she started to regain independence, and even if she appreciated a lot all the help lent to her, she was dying to just be able to get up, walk a bit and get a glass of water all on her own. It was such a simple task… She had tried it a few times already, usually in the middle of the night when she didn't want to wake anyone, but it had just led her to collapsing somewhere along the way, and then Yang magically appearing at her side to help her back on her feet. She had made progress, little by little… And tonight she was sure of it, she was going to succeed. She put extra-care in her attempt at getting out of bed without waking Yang, and unlike the first time she tried, she actually managed to avoid collapsing on the ground right away and startling Yang out of sleep. Taking her time, leaning on the nearest surface for support, she focused on the door, a determined look now deeply set on her face. She stumbled a bit, nearly crashed onto the door, but finally she was able to open it and venture further into the house. Aiming for the kitchen, she then begun making her way through the corridor, using the various small tables for support or the walls when there weren't tables. She was so focused on the task at hand that at first she didn't even notice the soft singing coming from Ruby's room… But by the time she walked past her door, it was unmistakable. And unmistakably Weiss' voice too, which brought a crease to her brows. What in tarnation was Weiss doing, up and singing at such hours?

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on her objective. If Weiss wanted to practice singing in the wee hours of the night, she would certainly not interrupt. Instead, she resumed her progression, making sure that she took slow, stable steps forward regularly as to not overdo it.

What she didn't see was the discreet, smiling shadow that poked her head through the door from time to time to make sure she was okay.

The trickiest part of her entire self-made objective was probably filling the glass. It seemed such an easy and natural gesture, she had never put much thought to it, especially when she had never reached the sink before… But she had to hold the slowly filling glass under the water, with little to no support. When she had to support herself with both hands on most of the travel, she now had to stand on her feet only if she wanted to actually turn on the water. Clenching her teeth, she refused to give in to simplicity, stubbornly refusing to simply let the glass support itself on the bottom of the sink while she filled it, forcing herself to hold straight without support.

When finally she drank a gulp from it, her legs were wobbly but her resolve was multiplied tenfold. She surprised herself smiling into the night, her insecurities for once put aside by this simple; joyful truth : she was healing. She was getting back to normal.

Well as normal as having a strong headache, nausea and uncomfortable tiredness in her legs could feel after such little effort. She turned slowly, careful as to not spin her head anymore, and while she was planning to simply find a chair and rest in it before going back to her room, she wasn't expecting the warm, almost proud smile plastered on Yang's face across the kitchen. To be fair, she wasn't expecting to see Yang, period. The glass fell from her grasp, the shock enough to break her already weakened hold on it… but swiftly, the lioness' tail wrapped around it, preventing it from breaking against the cold tiles of the kitchen.

"Heya, careful with that" Yang smirked softly, before getting the glass back into her hands and on the countertop.

"I… wasn't expecting to see you" Blake confessed, still a bit surprised.

"Well you know what they say, never trust a sleeping cat," she winked, emphasized by the sweep of her tail. "I kind of always keep an eye on you, just in case."

Usually, this kind of admission would have only pissed her, but seeing the state she was in, she just felt grateful that someone was always here to pick her up if she fell. But as the implications of Yang's word started to sink in, she gradually felt herself hesitate more and more between grateful and absolutely flustered. Now blushing fiercely, she chose the latter as her eyes suddenly were magnetized by the patterns on the floor, her planned answer stuck in her throat.

"Oh god that sounds way more creepy than I intended to, I swear."

Slowly raising her head, she was met with the sight of a semi flustered, semi panicked Yang : eyes open wide, hand stopped mid-movement ruffling her blonde mane and a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. She couldn't help but laugh at her expense, a kind and genuine laugh that rumbled through her chest jotting back her memories. She hadn't laughed in a while…

"It's okay Yang, I'm glad you're taking care of me. You're so strong… I don't know how you can hold everything after Merlot…"

At her surprise, there wasn't an answer. Focusing more on the other girl, she noticed that her hands were shaking ever so slightly, her knuckles whiting under the pressure she used to grip the side of the counter. Meanwhile, her expression was motionless, perfectly calm… One could easily overlook the discreet signs of her growing panic… Seeing her breathing rhythm accelerate needed some carfeul – and admittedly, blatant – staring.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Blake tempted, the question hung in the air while she fidgeted, visibly uncomfortable.

What she hadn't expected was the confident, calm answer harshly contrasting with the still shaking hands and making her wonder how long exactly Yang had been hiding, holding everything in to the point of explosion.

"Yeah, I'm quite good! What about it?"

"Yang, you're shaking. Please, don't lie to me… You've been there for me, I want to be there for you too," Blake made a step forward, and then another, slowly closing the distance between them.

"I… I'm so fucking lost…" Yang hiccupped, fear and sadness crashing over her face altogether, her legs faltering under the sudden wave of emotions that seemed about to drown her.

Yang collapsed the moment Blake was close enough to catch her, as if she'd been waiting just that. For a split second Blake's legs shook under her, and she thought that they'd both crash on the floor… but instead she held strong, realizing how much bravery it must have taken, to let her feelings get the better of her. Yang needed her strong right now, so she would be strong. As long as needed for the blonde to recover, no matter how long that might be. Nose buried in the crook of Blake's neck, the lioness sobbed quietly, hardly able to utter a word for a few minutes. When she finally could, she kept her head over the bookworm's shoulder, ushering confidences softly.

"I just don't know what to do… I barely sleep because I expect this damned bell to ring at any moment… I'm completely terrified of Weiss… I can't even do anything if I'm not ordered around…" Her fingers dug slightly in the flesh of Blake's back as she desperately clung to her, as if she was about to drown and Blake was her lifeline. "I'm a goddamn mess," she then sighed, the desperate note in her tone breaking Blake's heart.

She wished she'd seen that abysmal wound way before. Wished she'd have done more, that she could do more. Wished she knew what to do, what to say… Wished she could cry with Yang, cry away the pain that she felt lingering here, poisoning each and every aspects of the lioness' life, but instead she gently, repeatedly stoked her back, hoping to soothe her just a little. Yang didn't need someone to cry with… she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed someone to be there, strong enough to support her while she picked up her remains.

In a kitchen in the middle of nowhere, in the quiet of the night, for once it was Blake's turn to promise that everything would be okay.

* * *

I replied to Edward Verdant in PMs, but just in case other might be asking the same questions :  
\- Faunus aren't considered citizens. Vale is working toward suppressing Faunus' slavery altogether, but it's recent and technically Yang was out of law when the Atlas military captured her. Also they can't exactly attack Atlas over that, since slavery is still legal over there. Kind of like what's happening cannonically with the SDC: some people know the awful state of Faunus workers, but there's very little that can be done.

\- The slaves were kept in good physical conditions for many reasons : first, they were doing hars work daily, and as such did not loose that much stenght. Second, a sick / weak slave is useless, so the Schnee made sure to properly feed them. Third, it's way too rushed but they actually had several weeks to train and get used back to their weapons. Fourth, adrenaline and a desperate attempt for freddom definitely boosted them here.

There! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review: it warms my heart every time I read one of your comments, and feedback helps me improve


End file.
